Fortress made from sugar and candy
by InkButterfly
Summary: Another archive for Uke Shizuo and his alternates. Izuo, Kasuka x Shizuo, Roppi x Tsuki etc. All will be rated M and as usual will be yaoi or yuri. Excepting requests.
1. First date worst date

Title: - First date worst date

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- Izaya, crack

Summary:- Izaya decides to take the next step in their relationship. That's where it all goes wrong.

_A/N:- And opening a new archive. Felt like writing something stupid. I will accept any requests except for shota. The next chapter will be for Red Rose. Enjoy._

Like most things their problems are usually caused by Izaya. The cocky, arrogant informant. Somehow the pair had ended up together, not as friends but as a couple. It had taken Shizuo five years to get over his hatred for the damn flea. Sure they were together now, they had been going out officially if you could call it that for three months. Both of them agreed it was time to take it to the next level.

Izaya smirked into the kiss, sliding his tongue past parted lips. The blond fought to take control, pushing him down and almost over the sofa. The pair tumbled over onto the soft cushions, long fingers running through his hair. Breaking apart the two of them looked at each other. "Shizu-chan. Don't you think its time to do that?"

Shizuo knew what he was talking about, every time they met something seemed to deepen between them. Whether it was lust or not he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed the flea. "Yeah. Okay. Not straight away though." For someone with his strength he had to be extra careful, so as soon as he had started going out with Izaya, he had looked into how to have sex.

Izaya couldn't be happier. "You aren't scared are you? Shizu-chan." The blond grinned back.

"Aren't you the one that should be scared?"

"Nope. I'm not scared of anything. How about tonight? We could go on a date?" His soon to be lover blinked.

"What?"

That was how Izaya ended up skipping around Ikebukuro making the necessary stops. "Wait. Say that again." The raven sighed impatiently.

"A date. I'm going on a date with Shizu-chan." The illegal doctor continued gaping at him.

"Um. Did you say you were going on a date? With Shizuo?"

"Yes. You have a car don't you? I need to borrow it." Holding out his hand he waited for the keys.

"For your date? With Shizuo?" Shinra wasn't being helpful at all.

"Damn it Shinra. Give me the keys."

Shinra handed over the keys watching his friend. "Izaya. Isn't there something else you want to ask me?" The raven shrugged. Skipping out of the apartment. The problem with Izaya was that he had a god complex and thought he knew everything. "Ah. This is going to end badly. Oh well. Celty my beloved where are you?"

Izaya entered the parking lot twirling the keys on his finger. Pressing the button he heard the sound of a car unlocking. Tracking down the correct car by sound, he found himself standing in front of two. A sleek black model and a rust bucket that didn't look like it would start. Choosing the nice shiny vehicle, the raven tried to get it to start, the key not working.

"Nii-san. Are you sure this is okay?" Kasuka stood in front of him fixing his tie.

"I don't know. This is the flea we're talking about." Shizuo groaned feeling nervous. Kissing was as far as they had gone, tonight they would go to the next step of their relationship. It felt weird. A loud noise made him jump shattering the cup of milk he was holding. "Shit!"

His outfit was ruined, a knock at the door telling him it was Izaya waiting for him. "Fuck! Stall him." He could just imagine the jokes coming from the flea if he saw him covered in milk. Practically tearing his clothes off, the blond rummaged through his wardrobe.

"Shizu-chan!" Shit. Picking out the nearest items he shoved them on and ran from the room.

"What?"

Izaya tried not to gape his gaze following the blond's wardrobe choice. The t-shirt was perfectly fitted, the dark blue jeans hugged those graceful legs and fine ass. "Fuck flea! That's gross." Breaking his oogling, crimson eyes flicked up seeing the two brother's staring at him. Kasuka coughed.

"Orihara-san. You have a nose bleed."

"Ah! Shizu-chan don't throw things at me you brute. I thought we were past this." His boyfriend only sighed.

"Its tissue."

"Oh. I knew that."

Shizuo shook his head following the flea out into the night air. "See you later Kasuka." Izaya grinned back.

"Don't wait up Kasuka-kun. I'm taking your big brother's innocence tonight." The younger Heiwajima only stared blankly and dead panned.

"Somehow I don't think so."

"Get in, Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked at the car before slipping in to the passenger's side.

"Where the hell did you get a car from?" He never even thought the flea could drive.

"Wait. You do have your licence?" There was a nasty sounding crunch as the car lurched forward.

"Of course not. It's only for tonight. A car is necessary for our date." There was another clunk,his hands automatically reaching for the door. A soft click changed everything. "Child lock. It's protozoan proof. Here we go." The raven was grinning as the car finally rolled forward and stalled.

It was a miracle that they reached their destination, a large bank where loads of cars were parked overseeing a large screen. If they were going to stay in the car then it hadn't mattered what he wore. A movie was normal. Glancing behind him on the back seat was a carrier bag. Reaching over he looking inside finding takeway ootoro, a variety of cakes and a can of whipped cream among other sweet treats.

"Don't touch that. That's for after." Placing the bag back, he turned to watch the large screen, feeling Izaya staring at him.

"What?" His seatbelt came undone, Izaya unclicking his own.

"You know what." The sly raven climbed across the gap into his lap.

"This isn't much of a date." Looking past Izaya he tried to focus on the screen.

"Where are you looking?"

Shizuo sighed glad that no one could see them. Unzipping the fur trimmed coat he slipped it from his boyfriend's shoulders letting it drop to the floor. "Hey! That's my precious jacket. Don't throw it on the floor. Bad Shizu-chan." Right there and then he should have left.

"Shut it flea." Grabbing the hem of Izaya's top he pulled it over the raven's head, kissing along the newly revealed skin.

As usual the flea tried to take control, biting down harshly. "Ah!" A low chuckle reached his ears.

"You can feel that. Can't you? Shizu-chan." Sly hands slid under his own clothes, raising them high, hitting the roof of the car. Tilting his neck he allowed for better access in the small space. With a grin he undid the zip on the flea's pants pulling them low. His fingers slipped past the waistband holding the hot length in his hand.

"Shizu-chan. What are you doing?"

What? Shizuo groaned. "Flea, you do know how to have sex, don't you?" Izaya laughed pulling something out of his pocket.

"Of course I do, silly protozoan." The tape was popped in a familiar voice sounding.

_Welcome to Erika Karisawa's lesson tape for Iza-Iza. If you are on top please change to side b. _The blond blinked watching Izaya flip the tape.

"You asked her for advice?" He didn't get an answer.

_Side b. You have chosen that you will be the seme in the relationship. _The speaker crackled as a high pitched squeal came through. _First you need to get Shizu-Shizu in the mood, get him hot and bothered, then you can... _Another squeal burst through his ear drums. Reaching over he went to rip the damn tape out his hand slapped away.

"Now now Shizu-chan, relax and enjoy yourself." The damn flea was listening to the otaku's instructions.

"You are not shoving your dick inside me, flea."

"Well I'm not letting this inside me, protozoan. You'll break something."

His movements were limited in such a small space, Izaya didn't have such problems flicking out his knife and dragging it along the seam of his jeans. "Oi! Cut that out!"

_Now Iza-Iza, Shizu-Shizu is a Tsundere so don't listen to anything he says. _Shizuo growled, that otaku bitch was in trouble.

"No, I don't think I will." A sly hand wrapped around his member. His clothes were ruined tatters around his knees, his boxers snapped away. There was no way he could leave the car now. Pushing the nuisance back against the glove box he quickly tried to scramble into the driver's seat.

An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back. "Where are you trying to go? Shizu-chan." With a curse he glared behind him.

"Let go!" Izaya shook his head redoubling his efforts. "Seriously flea let go."

"No way. I'll be gentle. Sort of. What's there to be afraid of?"

"You aren't the one about to be penetrated by a fucking gear stick. Now let go." The grip loosened.

"Oh."

They ended up in the back seat still arguing like children. Karisawa's excited voice continued from the speaker. _You can't enter him dry, so make sure you take some lubricant with you. _Shizuo sighed the flea awkwardly straddling him. Closing his eyes he listened to the rustling of a bag. At least he had brought some. The blade by his throat gave him no option to move. _Try and get him used to it with your fingers first. _

Shizuo groaned as something prodded his entrance. His eyes snapped open feeling something chillingly cold against his skin. "What the hell are you doing?" Izaya had already shoved the bloody nozzle into his hole and pressed down.

"Stay still, Shizu-chan." Izaya slammed back against the window.

"Since when the hell does whipped cream count as lubricant?" He could feel his temper growing. "Enough. Get me home." His fist thumped against the seat. Crimson eyes narrowed.

"Um, Shizu-chan. Are we rolling backwards?"

His rage grew into panic feeling that yes the car was rolling backwards and increasing in speed. Izaya was laughing manically curled into a ball. "We're going to die! Haha we're going to die!" Shizuo sat up feeling something warm dribble out of him. Slamming his foot down he should have crashed through the bottom of the car, instead he was met with a bouncy substance.

"Izaya. Where the hell did you get this car?"

Everything seemed to stop, a chill hitting his skin as he found himself sitting halfway down a hill. "What just happened?" He knew ninety nine percent of things that went wrong were down to the damn flea. In front of them the sleek car changed morphing into a jet black horse that did not look happy. One that he recognized.

"Shooter? Damn it flea." One hand covered his private area while the other slugged his boyfriend.

"Um. Shizu-chan I think we should run." Snatching Izaya's coat up he tied it around his waist. The two of them ran through the night hearing an angry neigh behind them. Somehow the tape continued playing. _Now that he's ready you can thrust deep inside him. _Shizuo wasn't sure what was scarier.

Namie blinked when she opened the door the next morning. Her boss was sitting cross legged on the sofa stroking himself surrounded by tissues, while loud arousing noises played from the large television. It was not a sight she wanted to walk in on. On the floor were a bunch of books all new with receipts. Crouching down she picked up the first one. The Karma Sutra, Sex for beginners. They were all about sex. The one that made her laugh was a ripped up book, Sex for dummies. Though the dummy bit was crossed out and flea was written in thick black marker.

What did catch her interest was the bunch of newspapers slung across the floor.

LEGENDARY BLACK RIDER CHASES NAKED FORTISSIMO. There on the front page was a picture of Shizuo Heiwajima and her boss running from what looked like the black rider.

STRONGEST COUPLE BREAK UP.

It was too much, her laughter alerted Izaya that she was there. His eyes had been closed while moaning aloud. "Namie-san. Shizu-chan broke up with me."

Shaking her head she wondered whether she should leave or not. "Good. I'll make you a coffee."

"I don't want a coffee. I want Shizu-chan. I want to hold him and never let him go and stick my-" Turning around she retreated back towards the door.

"I am not cleaning any of this up." Slamming the door she quickly headed for the lift. It didn't matter if he cut her pay check.

"Nii-san. Its not that bad." Shizuo remained buried under the covers. "It will be forgotten soon." The newspaper was ripped to shreds around him. "Come on, you can't hide forever."

"Watch me." Kasuka stared blankly at the bulge in the covers.

"Well then I guess you don't want this." Peeling the lid off of the sweet pudding he held it by the bed.

A shock of blond hair poked out, tired coffee eyes meeting his. "That's cheating." A gentle hand stroked his hair.

"Give him another chance, nii-san." Shizuo sighed, not wanting to step outside but he didn't want to break up with Izaya.

"Yeah okay."

"I'll call him then."

Kasuka had barely dialled in the number before there was a loud rapid knocking at the door. "Shizu-chan! I know you're in there. Let me in. I brought you a gift. Please, I love you Shizu-chaaaan!" Blinking blankly he turned to his older brother.

"Should I let him in?"

Shizuo was already climbing out of the bed. "Like this couldn't get any more embarrassing." Ripping open the door, the flea was on his knees looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Get in here." Replacing the door he knew it would have to repair it. "What do you want?"

Izaya dropped the bag in front of him. "Since you're so shy I went to the shop to pick these up." Shizuo grit his teeth, his brother standing next to him. "I didn't know which one you'd prefer so I brought a lot. The girl at the counter said there's rubber or latex." Kasuka rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Nii-san I think I should go."

Shizuo said nothing catching the box tossed at him. "Those ones are ribbed, these ones are for a close skin feel." Soon his apartment was filed with sex products. "This one is edible. I got strawberry and vanilla." Raising a hand he stopped Izaya talking.

"You brought all of this for us to have sex? What exactly did you say?" The flea grinned continuing to lay things out on the floor.

"Only that my Shizu-chan is a little frigid and afraid, so I need the best products to loosen him up."

"Damn it flea." His voice came out as an angry growl, his hand squeezing the tube in his hand.

"So. Can we have sex now?" Shizuo stalked forward grinning maliciously.

"Sure. You can go fuck yourself!" Picking him up Izaya began sucking on his neck.

"I'd rather fuck you, Shizu-chan." It was the last thing he said before he was sent crashing through the window and flying through Ikebukuro.

The end


	2. Slave not a butler

Title:- Slave not a butler

Pairing:- Sakuraya x Shitsuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- Yaoi, abuse, non-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Since birth his future had been decided there was no escaping it.

_A/N:- This one is for Red rose. The next one will be for Roxanne the great. Enjoy._

He was used to it, he already knew what was coming. From birth his future had been decided, from a very young age his parents had put him through rigorous training. While other children his age had been out playing in the dirt, Shitsuo was having his very first uniform tailor made. Staring out of the window his arm was moved further up. "Keep still." Already he was being prepared for a master he had never even met.

His life was a scheduled routine mapped out onto a day to day. "Shitsuo, that's wrong. Do it again." With a small bow he took all the fragile dishes from the table and started again. "Today you will meet the master you will be serving." Shitsuo froze the plate falling to the floor. "Shitsuo!" With a sigh he turned away to get the dustpan.

Nothing was perfect. He was dragged away by his family and scrubbed clean until his skin was raw, his butler uniform clung to him like a second skin forcing him to remain straight. Shitsuo was ready to serve his new master and already he hated them.

"Sakuraya-sama." Clenching his hands together, his head was lowered. From now on he would no longer be living in his own house, he would be living in the oversized mansion that seemed ridiculously big for one person. But his opinion didn't matter from now on his entire being would be dedicated to his master. The door closed leaving him alone.

In front of him stood a slim raven hair boy his age dressed in a soft pink kimono. "Are you my new servant?" Surely this wasn't his new master. The boy smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I asked you a question."

"My name is Shitsuo Heiwajima, I'm here as the new butler."

Blinking in confusion he remained where he was standing, the raven walked gracefully around him, lifting his chin as he went full circle. "Sakuraya Orihara, your new master." A slim hand took his leading him further into the large home. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all. His new master didn't live alone, though it seemed like it since Sakuraya's parents were always away. It was only once every few months that they returned to see their son.

Things changed as they got older. No matter how Sakuraya treated him, he remained professional and completely faithful to his duties. They weren't friends, they were master and servant, he made sure that was clear. That was until that day, or to be more precise his master's sixteenth birthday after he had hit puberty.

"Have your studies finished? Sakuraya-sama." Opening the closet he carefully placed the washed clothing inside. Closing the doors, he found himself standing in front of the raven. Sakuraya was smiling and that wasn't a good thing. There had been dozens of maids and butlers, each one fired with each supposedly innocent smile.

"I haven't received my birthday present from you." Shitsuo bowed low. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, each time he had tried to give a gift it was rejected.

"My apologies, Sakuraya-sama." Was he going to be fired?

"Stand up. Kiss me." It was an order he never expected to be given.

"I- I can't do that Sakuraya-sama." Glancing up he could see that light smirk on his master's lips.

"Are you disobeying an order?" Shitsuo's blood ran cold in his veins. He couldn't disobey, he had always been faithfully loyal.

"I would never. But pl-" The cold gaze forced his jaw to stop its movements, the words dying on his lips.

"Shitsuo. Get on the bed. That's an order."

His steps were like a rusted robot, making his short journey to the four poster bed with the numerous pillows and soft mattress. "Sakuraya-sama, forgive me I-" The resounding slap made him raise his hand to his cheek in shock. It was only for a brief second before he gave a small bow in apology for his actions.

"Are you hurt?" His existence was for his master. Reaching out he gently took the slim fingers in his own checking for any damage. Soft pink eyes gazed into his, the raven laughing.

"Shitsuo, I won't tell you again. If I have to it won't be pleasant." The butler winced as the bedroom door was slammed shut, a twist of a key sealing them in the same room. How did someone so fragile looking be so dangerous? Maybe if they weren't master and servant things would be different. "Now come here." Sakuraya gracefully took his place on the edge of the bed.

Swallowing thickly Shitsuo stepped forward. "On your knees." Without a second thought he obeyed the order, crawling to his master like a dog, each hand movement was hesitant, his head bowed, hair flopping down covering his eyes. Not that he wanted to see anyway, he could hear the rustling as his master undressed. "Mm, that's a good look for you. Raise your head."

He had only ever seen the raven naked when he helped him out of the bath. "Suck me off. That's an order." The butler hesitated not wanting to go any further. Slim fingers brushed his hair out of the way, sliding around to cup the back of his head.

"Woah!" Sakuraya was stronger than he looked yanking him forward. His hands reached out instinctively grabbing the slim thighs to stop himself falling, his chin brushing against the hot flesh.

"Are you crying?" So what if he was? His only master was betraying his loyalty with cruelty. Choking back a sob, he couldn't stop the tears beading in his eyes, not yet overflowing. "Open your mouth." Shaking his head, Shitsuo winced as he was pulled closer, cheek nuzzling the growing arousal.

"Please, Sakuraya-sa-" The slap silenced him. Glancing up his master's eyes were cold.

Gentle fingers that he had seen delicately turn pages of a book or tend to small plants hooked into his lip forcing his mouth apart. Shitsuo coughed as his mouth was filled, the urge to throw up was overwhelming. "I shouldn't need to tell you what will happen if you bite down." Closing his eyes in resignation, Shitsuo opened his mouth until his jaw ached.

Tears ran freely down his cheeks as his head was moved in accordance to his master's will. The grip in his hair tightened becoming painful as Sakuraya fucked his mouth. "Ha, feels so good." Shitsuo said nothing unable to. Every second dragged, turning into minutes until it was finally over, the intrusion sliding out of his mouth. Shitsuo winced as something hit him in the face.

Raising a shaky hand he wiped the fluid away, getting it all over his fingers. It was in his hair too. Glancing up he met those pink eyes that seemed to laugh at him. "Now you can get on the bed." Shitsuo swallowed thickly, doing as he was told. The sooner it was over the better. "Strip." The butler's fingers fumbled with the buttons only making his master more irritated. He had managed to get the top button undone before his face was kissing the silk covers.

"You took too long." His struggle was pointless, the cold air conditioning hitting his bare skin.

"...Sakuraya-sama." The rest of the words died on his lips. The raven's nails dug into his butt cheeks spreading them apart. For the first time he knew what real fear was. When he had screwed up his training over and over again, he had been scolded harshly, back then he had thought his family was the scariest thing he could face.

Shitsuo was wrong. "Agh! Hurts." He was crying again but he didn't think he had stopped, his short nails dug into his palms as he clenched them in the silk trying to block out what was happening.

"Loosen up, Shitsuo." It was an order he couldn't obey his body becoming tenser as it was moved against his will.

The grip on his hips tightened. The pain that had seared his channel only became more painful as time passed. His master though was enjoying himself thrusting into him and doing what he wanted. "St-op." The word left his mouth and he knew it would only make thinks worse. Cold eyes fixed on him sending a shudder down his spine.

"Are you ordering me around?"

Shitsuo lay curled on the bed on his side, since it hurt too much to move. Everything hurt and there was something disgusting leaking out of him. Sakuraya was relaxing in a nice hot bath. His mind was in turmoil yet somehow he was empty. A shiver ran along his skin and the butler knew he should get up to at least turn off the air conditioning. Instead he put up with the cold, just like he had put up with everything else.

Shitsuo had a rude awakening when he was slapped awake. When had he fallen asleep? For a long time if he went by his master's face. Sakuraya stood by the bed dripping wet, a towel wrapped around him. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes. Get up!" Forcing his legs to move, the butler stood, grimacing as something ran down his leg, the raven only smirked.

"...My apologies, Sakuraya-sama." He was supposed to help the raven out of the bath and dry him. His fingers shook as he reached for the towel. This new side of his master terrified him.

"Hurry up. I have things to do." Bowing his apology made pain spike through his lower back, he was pretty sure he was bleeding too.

Following Sakuraya's orders, Shitsuo dried the slim form that had abused him and helped him dress. He was then ordered to change the bedding and take a shower. His first thought had been right his entrance had been torn. "Shitsuo." Every muscle froze, praying that his master wouldn't come in. "I want some tea." It was impossible to stop his voice shaking.

"Yes, Sakuraya-sama."

It wasn't the last time he was abused. The place he had called home for so many years had become sickening in the past few months. His so called request for a lock on his bedroom door had been granted, the only one with the key was his master. Shitsuo couldn't remember the last time he had slept in fear that he would have a night guest.

Not that it mattered he had to follow orders anyway, his wants and needs had never mattered. If he didn't go to his master, the raven would come to him and that would make his situation worse. Climbing out of bed he quickly got ready, the familiar fear surfaced again never quite fading.

Trying to control his breathing, Shitsuo knocked on the door before opening it. "Sakuraya-sama, its time to get up." The raven was slow to stir as usual.

"Shitsuo, get over here." Keeping his head low, Shitsuo knew it was futile to disobey.

"Yes master."

Standing beside the bed, the covers were thrown back where he could see the bulge between his master's legs. "Do you know what this is?" He was asked the same question every morning.

"Its an erection, Sakuraya-sama." The raven smiled.

"Deal with it." It was the same order every morning. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten yet or he would've thrown up and that never went down well.

Getting ready to get on his knees, Shitsuo was startled when he was pulled onto the bed. "Not like that. I want to be inside here." Another day he wouldn't be able to his duties properly. His family had raised him as a butler, instead he was basically a sex slave enduring his master's whims. "I want you to ride me. Try to smile."

Trapped in the same loop was hell. Day in and day out it was the same. What Shitsuo hadn't known when he woke up was that very morning the cycle would break. The pain was still there though he was used to it by now. The position was horrible. "Sakuraya-sama, please I-" Just like he was used to be slapped or beaten for his thoughts of disobedience.

Never had he been more shocked or embarrassed when a scream sounded by the door. It was a well dressed woman and not just any woman. From his position on the bed Shitsuo turned his head, his hips were held down, his master buried balls deep within him. Everything seemed to stop. "Mother. What are you doing here?"

His master's mother was screaming something at them, not that he could hear anything. Shitsuo could hear the sound of something breaking, a smile touching his lips. Sakuraya had pulled out already and was trying to calm the hysterical woman down. Everything hurt but it looked like it would be the last time he felt any pain.

That day, the day he was fired was the best day of his life. Everything he owned was in the small room he had been given. Not once did he look at his master why he was getting ready. The woman was glaring at him already on the phone. Shitsuo didn't bother packing since he no longer needed anything.

The outcome of the phone conversation was obvious. He had been fired, his family had disowned him. Yet instead of feeling sad, the tears on his cheeks had dried. Turning to face his master he gave a bow with a smile. "Good bye, Sakuraya-sama." He didn't get a reply and he didn't stay long enough to wonder about the odd expression on his master's face.

Each step became lighter, the sound he could hear in his head were the chains that had been holding him down since birth. By the time he reached the large gate, Shitsuo felt like he could run like the wind. He had no family, no job and yet he was happy. He was free.

End


	3. Sharp repercussions

Title:- Sharp repercussions

Pairing:- Masaomi x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- blood, language, yaoi, non-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo Heiwajima reluctantly works as a vampire hunter in an organization lead by Izaya, who loves to see him suffer and gives him the worst jobs. His latest one might turn out to be a big mistake.

_A/N:- This one is for Roxanne the great. Enjoy._

Shizuo Heiwajima, fortress of Ikebukuro, protector of the rest of the people that hadn't fallen to the infection that claimed many lives. They didn't die though, instead they were turned into blood sucking monsters that he had to destroy. The breakout had been sudden and no one knew where patient zero had come from. No one knew who the pure blood hidden among the city was.

Usually when something happened, it was ninety nine percent down to the flea that was Izaya Orihara. Part of him still believed that. But the fact remained, when the vampires and threw Ikebukuro into chaos and friends lost friends and family had to watch their own be torn apart, The informant was the one who stepped into the fray saving his remaining precious humans as he called them.

Ikebukuro was divided into a core group of vampires and a core group of vampire hunters. Everyone had gone nuts revering the flea as some sort of god and protector. So why was he the flea's enemy working for him? It was for Kasuka's benefit. Izaya hadn't wanted any competition or help making sure that he was the only one with the means to kill the vampires.

The memory was like a bad smell fresh in his mind. It hadn't been pleasant at all calling a truce with the flea and accepting him as his boss. Not that the nuisance had made it easy, in fact the bastard had gloated and- well he just didn't want to think about it. Right now he was a vampire hunter protecting everyone.

Leaning against the wall, Shizuo exhaled smoke trying to calm his volcanic temper. It wasn't going well. It was time to collect his next mission, which he wasn't looking forward to. Stubbing out the cigarette, the faux blond looked upwards, staring at the top floor of the building where his damn boss was.

It was just his luck that the lifts were broken, though he had his suspicions they had been sabotaged. Trudging up the stairs, a few other hunters passed him looking just as irritated as he was. The stairs would drain any normal human but it only increased his rage and the desire to rip the the flea's he- Shizuo took a deep breath clearing the thought from his mind. He hated violence, he hated using it.

And he hated the damn idiots that made him use it. His strides stormed the corridor slamming the door open, the expensive gold name plate falling to the floor. "Shizu-chan. I didn't call you yet." Shizuo grit his teeth, fists clenched. The room was stupidly huge and empty except for the desk, computer and an annoying spinning chair.

"Shut up flea. Give me the damn mission." His nose twitched in disgust at being in the same room.

"Now now, Shizu-chan. Is that anyway to speak to your master?" The faux blond bristled picking up the heavy name plate. Crimson eyes gleamed as he threw it with perfect aim. A growl left his throat seeing Izaya roll out of the way. "That's dangerous, protozoan."

Kill kill kill. Why couldn't the damn flea be the leader of the vampires? That way he could take him out for everyone else's benefit. "Your next mission. There's a vampire staying in the hospital, find it and kill it." There was no need to take the folder of gathered information, he didn't use anything Izaya gave him. "Oh and Shizu-chan. If you have trouble with this one, tell them Izaya Orihara sent you. Try not to destroy the building this time." That did it, turning around he lunged at the raven.

"You're dead flea!"

Unfortunately the hospital wasn't abandoned, it was still in use making his assignment more dangerous. Stepping through the doors, his fingers curled around the stake holding it in a loose grip. If he used his strength as a weapon, things would get messy. Shizuo changed direction his strong sense of smell picking up the stench of something no longer human.

Taking the stairs he kept his guard up, though inside he was confused why there were no screams. The ward he stepped into was empty, though the stench told him he was in the right place. Taking a step forward the curtain moved, a teenage girl pulling it back. She didn't flinch when she saw him. "Hello? Are you here to see me?"

Shizuo paused. This couldn't be the vampire he had to kill. "I'm a vampire hunter. Shizuo Heiwajima" The girl didn't look away smiling softly.

"I see. I'm a vampire. Saki Mikajima." Why did he have to kill her? She didn't look dangerous. "Are you going to kill me then?"

The girl in the hospital gown glided towards him. "Have you killed anyone?" Saki shook her head.

"No, I haven't drank from the vein. I only drink what my boyfriend brings me." This one was safe. It happened rarely but there were those that didn't lose their human nature, like Kasuka's girlfriend.

"I'm not going to kill you, no matter what that bastard says."

The teen tilted her head. "Who are you talking about?" Returning the stake to its holder, the hunter took a step back.

"Izaya Orihara, who else? You vampires know he's protecting everyone." Something was wrong. The eerie light in the teen's eyes dulled, making them look blank.

"Izaya-san wants me dead?" The vampire stepped closer, sliding her hand down his arm.

"Yes. Get out of here."

Instead the girl looked up at him and smiled. "I see. He wants me to die." It was then that he realized his stake was gone and in the fragile hands of the teen. "He wants me to die. Then I will die." Reaching forward his fingers brushed the end of the sharpened wood. "I'm sorry Masaomi." Shizuo clenched his fist watching the ash rain down into a pile on the floor, the stake clattering next to it.

The vampire's lifeless eyes haunted him, his rage draining as he stormed his way to the organization Izaya owned. The way he was feeling now he would really kill him. The flea must have had some sort of hold on the girl for her to willingly die. Everyone knew how much of a snake he was. Even so Saki was the same as Ruri. She had meant no harm. Izaya had used him as as a weapon. Saki. The name would never leave his mind.

Instead of tearing the flea apart, Shizuo trudged to the outskirts where his home was. Nearly all of the hunters slept in the same building ready and willing at the raven's command. He alone refused to live anywhere near the flea, opting for a small untouched apartment. Pushing open the door, he dropped the stained stake to the floor. Dropping down on the bed he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Not that he would be allowed to. His nose twitched sensing them before they appeared at his doorway, standing outside the windows. "Let us in, hunter." And this was his reward, dozens of vampires surrounding him. The window smashed but he was already out of the bed. Vampires couldn't come in unless they were invited, though in such a small apartment it was impossible to be safe.

They weren't stupid either, a lit match hit the floor which he quickly put out. "Let us in!" The walls seemed to shake yet not a single one had breached his home. Glancing down at his phone Shizuo wondered if he should call in for back up. Clenching his fist with a laugh he let the shattered pieces fall. Like hell he was asking the damn flea for help.

The hunter knew he would be safe if he held out until sunlight. Reaching down he picked up the stake. He had never been the one to think logically and he wasn't about to start now. Throwing open the door he was met with sharp teeth. The vampire blocking his way was dust within seconds. "Kill kill kill! You were the ones who are trying to destroy my home, so its only fair I kill you all, right?" With an angry growl he stepped over the threshold.

They came at him with teeth and claws each one intending to rip him open. The numbers were ridiculous. Never had he fought this many in one go. One of the damn bloodsuckers jumped on his back, wrapping their arms around his throat. While he ripped that one away, another jumped on his chest knocking him down. Shizuo blinked, the stake getting knocked out of his hand. It was then that he noticed every single one had a piece of yellow cloth around their necks.

Shizuo forced himself to stand, lifting the weight that had piled on top of him. "Enough. We have our orders." Something sharp pierced his skin and it wasn't a vampire's fangs. His eyes rolled as he fell darkness taking over. Shit.

When the vampire hunter opened his eyes he was on his knees in a plain room. His nose twitched sensing the evil crimson before even looking up. "Heiwajima-san?" Glancing up at his name his mouth almost dropped open. Standing in front of him was a raven haired teenager with bright blue eyes. What stood out the most though were the the glint of sharp canines when the kid smiled.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine, the leader of the vampires." Kids? He was doing all of this because of a bunch of kids? "They want to kill you, especially my best friend." The teen moved closer his eyes becoming almost black. "I will hand you over to him. I'm sorry I know Orihara-san is behind this but I want you to join our ranks."

Shizuo blinked at the sheer speed the vampire had. Pain shot through his throat as two sharp fangs pierced his almost indestructible body with ease. He had been bitten. How was he supposed to protect Kasuka now? As his strength drained, his throat became parched, the crimson liquid was a life line which he held onto and didn't stop gulping greedily. "It's done. Take him."

His life blood continued to leak out of the wound seeping through his clothes. His heart rate was erratic, one minute it would painfully beat as if it was its final one, the next adrenaline was pulsing through him. Shizuo smiled, he had met the one in charge and survived.

The two dragging him knocked on the door, throwing him inside. The room was in tatters, everything smashed on the floor. "You killed her." His vision sharpened momentarily catching sight of the teen in the darkness. "She was mine. You killed her." Shizuo felt himself hit the wall, a fist slamming through the plaster next to him.

Dodging out of the way, the hunter reached for his weapon knowing it was futile. "...It wasn't my fault." Tackling the vampire both of them sprawled to the floor.

"Then who's was it? You were seen at the hospital, you have Saki's blood on your hands." Shizuo growled pushing the teen away from him.

"She killed herself."

It was the wrong thing to say, the room growing ice cold. "...There's no way she would, unless... That bastard." His head hit the floor hard as a hand wrapped around his throat. "You mentioned that bastard, didn't you?" As expected everything was the flea's fault. "When she was human she would obey him. I hoped she wouldn't any more. Its why I turned her. I should've killed him."

"No! The only one to kill the flea is me." Izaya was his prey whether they were on the same side or not. The grip on his throat loosened, laughter echoing in the dark.

"I see. You have have Mikado's blood in your veins, you'll soon be one of us." A vampire. He would become what he hunted.

Shizuo cursed something sharp clawing at his body, ripping his clothes to shreds. "Mikado has left you to me, to do as I wish." The teen was grinning at him. "This body of yours, can you substitute Saki?" A split second, that was what he had before he was underneath the blond vampire, a sharp pain ripping through him. "Does it hurt? This is your punishment for taking my girlfriend."

Shizuo had always believed he could best any vampire, none of the supernatural strength could beat his own adrenaline strength. How wrong he was. It wasn't a small fry he had pissed off, it was the core group of the vampires. Sharp nails dug into his side, feeling like they were going to pierce his stomach. "Ugh!"

Even so he wasn't about to give up. Not when he was the only family Kasuka had. His fist was caught, the once steel like hand crushed like fragile ceramic under the vampire's superior strength. "Agh!" Shizuo groaned his head slammed against the floor, a strong hand forcing his head down as his body was taken. It was humiliating for a hunter to end up like this. Why couldn't they have just killed him?

"Do you get it now? I could crush you with ease." The already opened wound was pierced again, what was left of his life blood was being drained. The inhuman force behind him kept him pinned to the floor, his entrance bloody and torn. It wasn't the kid he wanted to kill though, it was the mastermind behind everything. The damn flea. "This actually feels pretty good."

For him it was a nightmare his mortal body twisted and turned against his will. The abnormal pace didn't relent, leaving him to lie there on the floor with everything else that was broken. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain to end and the nightmare to end. It wasn't long before the brutal pace stopped. The nails that gouged his stomach dug deeper, the last desperate movements staining the insides of his channel.

Shizuo groaned as his body was left empty, his vision blurring. He had lost too much blood, even for him it was dangerous. Strong fingers pried open his jaw, something metallic dripped on his tongue. "Mikado's blood and my blood. We'll be your masters." The wound was made wider more of the liquid flowing onto his tongue.

The vampire's infection all went down into his system, making up for his own missing fluid. "There. And now this is for Saki." Those two strong hands rested almost gently on the side of his head. Shizuo took his last breath, the grip becoming harsh as his head was turned at an impossible angle, a sickening crack barely being heard as his eyes stared unseeing at the blond vampire.

It was a rude awakening, a loud screech making him open his eyes. Raising a hand Shizuo noticed how pale his skin had become. There was no need to check his mouth, he already knew he had joined the ranks as the kid had said. "Good morning, Heiwajima-san. How are you feeling?" His new sharpened vision took in the now fixed room. Sitting at the end of the bed was the raven haired kid.

"It's like you've guessed, you've been turned. You're one of us now." The teen was smiling, blue eyes sparkling. "Masaomi will be back soon." Shizuo growled not wanting to see the vampire any time soon. "He will be the one to teach you everything. The hunters are already waiting. You can rest or fight, it's up to you."

Clenching his fist, Shizuo thought about Kasuka who would be caught up in all of this. "Your brother is already here. Ruri-san turned him a few months ago." Kasuka was a vampire? Wait how did the kid know? "You have my blood. I am a part of you, as is Masaomi. You can never disobey either of us."

It didn't matter. Kasuka was safe and happy with his girlfriend. He and the flea were enemies as it had always been. "Be wary, there is a long list that want Orihara-san's head." Shizuo threw the covers back, surprised to find he was already dressed. "Masaomi. That's his bed." Nodding his head, he was already up flexing the new power that ran through him.

A strong scent hit him, making him scowl in disgust, it smelt like manipulation and lies. His new speed took him by surprise, finding himself outside in the darkness of the night. The vampire hunters stood a little way back but standing in front with the same cocky smirk was the damn flea. "Shizu-chan. It looks like I have a reason to kill you know. The monster has become a bigger monster."

Gritting his teeth his strengthened hands dug into the concrete tearing it out from underneath Izaya's feet. The vampire hunter had already jumped away to the side, firing off an arrow on a crossbow. It never met his heart, the arrow caught in the hands that had violated him the previous night. Or had more time passed than he thought?

Cold laughter rang shrill. "I knew it." Glancing up he was pushed behind the blond. The vampire leader stood with him, along with a girl that was like a dark shadow with crimson eyes. "I guess you really weren't ordinary, were you? Mikado-kun." Shizuo clenched his fist feeling his temper rise. "It looks like that's all for tonight. See you soon, Shizu-chan."

"Masaomi, don't go after him." The teen standing over him cursed. "Heiwajima-san, you are still a newborn, you can go after Orihara-san after proper training. Sonohara-san make sure there are no casualties." The leader of the vampires was gone like the wind, leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't touch that bastard. He's mine to kill." Then the blond smiled placing his arms behind his head. "I'm Kida Masaomi, your new master. If I tell you to do something, you will. I might order you to harm that bastard."

Shizuo followed behind his so called new master, one of them anyway. "You wouldn't need to order me, kid. The flea is mine to kill." Opening the door he stepped into a large hall, seeing what were once his enemies.

"If you say so. You'll sleep in my bed. I expect to see you tonight." Memories of that night flooded his mind. As if that would happen again. They were the same creature this time. The teen laughed.

"Try it, Shizuo-san. For now do as you want. Your brother is over there." He didn't wait until the teen told him what to do, he was already crossing the hall to see his brother.

End


	4. On your order

Title:- On your order

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- Izaya, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:-Sequel to change of scene. Shizuo and Izaya try another role-play, this time as maid and master. Shizuo is happy enough until he draws the short straw.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This one is for Freir, the next one will be for Guest. Enjoy._

A certain informant sat at his desk happily clicking away with the mouse. Usually it was finding information that made him excitably happy. Not this time though. With another click, yet another item was added to the shopping basket. Right now he was the only one in the apartment, his lover at work.

So the faux blond had no idea of what he was currently doing. Licking his lips, Izaya tried to imagine the reaction he would receive. Even now the only role play they had done was fresh in his mind. It had been refreshing for both of them, mixing things up. It wasn't like the school uniform had been humiliating or anything, Shizu-chan had enjoyed it a lot and even though he had pushed, there had been nothing more.

Which was why another item was added to the basket, ready to go to the checkout. The idea had formed from a very arousing dream, that had woken him in the early hours of that very morning. Now the raven was working quickly to make that dream a reality. Letting go of the mouse, Izaya rolled the chair back from the computer and spun around like a child.

It was going to be perfect and surely the protozoan wouldn't have any objections to his idea. Stilling the chair, his sharp crimson gaze fell onto the clock. It was still a while before his lover got home. "Hurry up, Shizu-chan!"

"Everything okay?" Shizuo nodded feeling a chill run down his spine. Snapping back to his boss and the man he was currently holding by the collar, he tried to ignore the suspicious feeling in his gut. The fortissimo had learnt a long time ago that it was unwise to ignore his animal like instincts. Then again he was living with the cause of nearly all problems so of course he would end up caught in one of the flea's schemes.

But how much harm could one sly informant do? "Shizuo? You're drooling." With his usual frown the man was dropped and allowed to scurry back into the apartment to gather the money owed. "What are you thinking off? We can stop by the bakery, if you want?" Shrugging his shoulders, Shizuo walked on ahead.

It wasn't the sickly sugar that made his favourite desserts that he was losing it over. No there was another thought on his mind and of course it was the damn flea's fault. It wasn't long before his boss caught up happily storing the money away. "Uh, Shizuo. Are you sure you're okay? You have a nosebleed."

Clapping a hand over his nose, he could feel the drip on his lip. With a groan Shizuo accepted the tissue, trying to keep cool and compose himself. "I'm fine. Thanks." He wasn't about to tell Tom what was going through his head. It wasn't that he was a pervert but the sly raven looked perfect in a school uniform.

Izaya's attempt to make their sex life more fun had instead corrupted him. The thought of seeing his lover in a dress again made blood shoot straight to his groin, making it more than a little uncomfortable to move around. "Shizuo, if you're feeling sick you can go home." Shaking his head his nose began bleeding full force.

"Sorry Tom, I'll leave early today."

With a solemn face, Shizuo unlocked the door to his joint apartment with the flea. Something had to be done. It was only getting worse. "I'm back." A happy Izaya looked up from his desk.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan. You're earlier than usual." The faux blond scowled, whose fault was that?

It looked like his lover had a hard day, still it didn't look like anything serious had happened. Then again there was a patch of blood on the crisp white shirt. Leaving his computer alone, Izaya wheeled the chair back, his eyes narrowed on the suspicious stain. "Did something happen?" Coffee eyes blinked in confusion. "No, same as usual."

Making quick work of the bow tie, slim fingers trailed around the red patch. "Are you sure about that? You didn't run into any gangs? No one stabbed you? You didn't run into a possessed teen, did you?" Izaya was already taking the stained clothing off, letting it fall to the floor. Sharp crimson eyes scanned the warm flesh underneath searching for any signs of injury.

"Izaya, I'm fine. I had a bit of a nosebleed." That was more alarming than anything else. Taking his lover's hand, the informant dragged him along to the door. "Where are we going?"

"To see Shinra." A strong hand rested on his shoulder, stopping his movement.

"You've been watching those medical programmes again. I'm not sick, flea." The grip was broken, the protozoan crouching to pick up his clothes.

"Nosebleeds are hardly normal for you."

Now that he was closer, it was clear that the tips of the blond's ears were bright red. "T-This is your fault. I don't need to see Shinra." How was it his fault? He had been in the apartment, so there was no way he had teased the brute like usual... Oh!

"I see. Shizu-chan was having perverted thoughts." His lover refused to face him. It looked like his plan would work perfectly.

"Was it the little role-play we did? You know I was thinking off doing another one. What do you think?" At last his lover faced him.

"Yeah, okay." Clapping his hands together, his eyes lit up.

"Great. Take the day off work tomorrow. On second thoughts, take the rest of the week off." Izaya didn't miss the low groan.

The first time around he had been the one to arrange everything. This time the faux blond was helping, both of them filled with anticipation. The guest room had been completely cleared of classroom scene, allowing them to start again. "You know you haven't told me what we're doing this time."

Crimson eyes gleamed, hidden by the long curtain he was carrying. "Why ruin the surprise? Help me with this." It wouldn't be long until everything would be ready. "If you can control your strength you can put the bed together."

Shizuo stood next to his lover staring around the room they had created. The cream carpet was soft under his toes, the four poster bed took up quite a lot of the room. He still had no idea what the flea was up to. It looked like a normal room, except everything looked expensive. "That's it for this room. Next is the kitchen and the bathroom."

Shizuo blinked rapidly when the costumes were carefully placed on the bed. There in front of him was a smart black suit, next to it was a maids uniform with numerous pieces. What was strange was that there were two of each, different sizes. "In case you didn't guess, it's maid and master we'll be doing."

His nose twitched at the thought of being in control and bossing Izaya around for once, he was lucky he didn't get another nosebleed. "So, Shizu-chan. Last chance to back out. Do you want to do this?" As if there was any reason to say no.

"Lets do it." As soon as the words left his mouth, Izaya smirked.

"Good. Now as you can see, there is one of each size. I thought we could switch things up a bit. Do you feel lucky?"

In the informant's hand was a small box filled with lots of pieces of folded paper. "What are you talking about?" If this was another trick...

"I really have to explain this? Okay. There are one of two words you can pick, maid or master. It could end up either way. I'll pick first." Shizuo narrowed his gaze watching his lover pick up one of the folded pieces. "Your turn."

His gaze dropped to the costumes. This could end very badly for him. Hopefully the flea had picked maid. "Shizu-chan, there's no backing out now." With a growl, he reached into the box picking up a piece of paper. "Are you sure that's the one you want?" Swallowing thickly, the blond stared at his choice. Should he pick again? "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

Clenching his fist, Shizuo made his decision. "Shut up and open it, flea." At the same time both of them unfolded the pieces of paper.

"Looks like I'm a master. What about you?" Coffee eyes blinked incredulously.

"...No way." The paper was snatched from his loosened grip.

"Oh, looks like you're a maid, Shizu-chan." Fuck!

There was no going back, the decisions had already been made. Stepping out of the shower, his stomach turned at the thought of what was to come. He had agreed to this. Izaya wasn't in their bedroom, no his master had gone to sleep in the guest room. Staring down at the maid costume made him feel even worse.

Next to the offending costume was a step to diagram on how to put everything on, as well as the rules of their role play. Each line made him want to forget about the whole thing.

_Rule 1:- All master's orders must be obeyed without question._

_Rule 2:- You can void an order by removing a piece of clothing as long as the master allows it._

_Rule 3:- At any point the master is unhappy, he can remove a piece of clothing or issue a punishment._

_Rule 4:- The role play ends when all clothes have been removed._

Well it couldn't be that bad, right? There were plenty of pieces, so as long as he kept his calm... All he had to do was obey his lover's every demand. Swallowing thickly, Shizuo reached for the black silk panties. Maybe the flea would go easy on him?

Next was the long socks that went past his knees, along with the garter belt that fit around his thigh. After that was the lace gloves that ended just below his elbow. Never again would he make the mistake of agreeing to something like this. It had taken him half a pack of cigarettes just to get this far. "Damn it, flea." A groan left his lips as he held up the flimsy dress. It could be worse, it could be a slutty dress.

It wasn't a surprise that the flea knew his size. Pulling the thing over his head, Shizuo smoothed it down. The dress was a mix of black and white, the short sleeves had a bow at the end, a white frill trim along the bottom, cutting off just below his knee. Next was the crisp white apron that crossed over the back, there was a high collar and frills over the shoulder. The apron barely reached the end of the dress.

Lastly was the large black bow that clipped on the front. Fixing the small head dress into his hair, the faux blond tied the apron into a box behind him. At last he was done. Checking nothing had been missed, Shizuo took a deep breath. It was time to wake up the master.

Shizuo walked carefully into the newly designed room, Izaya was still fast asleep under the warm covers. It had been the first time they had slept away from each other and it left him feeling a little restless. Moving past the bed, his fingers gently took hold of the edge of the luxurious curtain, pulling them open. "Izaya-sama, time to get up." He could only hope to hell that this wasn't being recorded.

Izaya kept his eyes closed, he had been awake a long time ago hearing his lover curse and bang around. "Hey, get up!" The covers were thrown back as he was roughly shaken. Opening his eyes, his jaw almost dropped. The sizing and design had been perfect as he knew they would be.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan."

The permanent frown on the brute's face had become a displeased scowl. "Help me get dressed." It was his first order, a smirk touched his lips at the twitched eyebrow. "Yes, Izaya-sama." Just how far could he push his lover? The possibilities were endless. Things could have been much different. Holding out his arms, the maid slipped his arm through the shirt, working to do up the buttons.

"Hm. That costume suits you. Maybe you should wear it everywhere." The blond's hand clenched, the button coming off. "You broke it. That's not good at all, protozoan." threading his fingers through soft dyed locks, the head dress fell to the floor. "You're lucky I have another shirt."

Thanks to his teasing, two more items were removed, the long gloves laying on the floor. Finally dressed, Izaya readjusted his cuffs leaving the room. "Make the bed." It was all too easy pushing his lover's buttons. Taking a step out of the room, crimson eyes skimmed the room for his breakfast. As expected nothing had been done. "Shizu-chan! Did you make my breakfast?"

Shizuo sighed, now missing the large bow. If this carried on he would be naked in no time. "Shizu-chan! Where's my coffee?" Shaking his head the blond stormed from the room and straight into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to make the drink, resisting the urge to tip it over his master's head.

Carefully carrying it to where the flea was sitting, a loud crash sounded in his ear, the fragile china smashing against the desk. With a growl Shizuo glared at the man. "That was your fault." What else did he expect? The damn flea had groped his ass.

"Such a clumsy maid and trying to blame your master. Come here."

Shizuo cursed as he was pushed down on the desk, the spilt coffee seeping into the black dress. The skirt was lifted, his master fondling him through the silk panties. "Hm. Do you like that?" In reply his hips bucked wanting attention. Sly fingers danced along his thigh, slipping under the garter belt. Another item had been lost and now he was painfully aroused. "You've dirtied the dress. Looks like you'll have to remove it. Good he didn't like the damn thing anyway but that would leave him in nothing but socks and ladies underwear. Pulling the dress over his head, it fell to the floor. The crimson eyes lighting up didn't go unnoticed. "I said the dress, you can keep the apron on."

Izaya was already standing behind him, slipping the white material over his shoulders, tying it up at the back. "Such a useless maid. Can't you do anything?" Normally he probably could but since when did Izaya play fair in anything? "Or do you want to try again?" In reply Shizuo removed one of the long socks.

"Fair enough. There's only so many times you can reject my orders, you are running out of clothes." His master laughed skipping out of the room. Three more items, it was all he had to reject the flea's orders.

Somehow he kept all three up until lunch. "Shizu-chan, make me something to eat." Gritting his teeth, Shizuo nodded. "Yes, Izaya-sama. What would you like?" Crimson eyes gleamed and that wasn't a good thing. "Ootoro." Really it was something he should have expected, just like he already knew there was none in the apartment. "You can go and get some." Shizuo sighed as he lost yet another sock.

It was down to one when he was ordered to make more coffee. A groan left him as sly fingers hooked into the panties yanking them down. Taking a step back, his legs tangled falling forward and knocking his master down. Again it wasn't really his fault. "Really? Shizu-chan. Its only been half a day and you're only wearing an apron. Come to the bedroom for your punishment." Tugging the offending cloth down slightly, Shizuo followed the flea. "You know once this is over, you're dead."

Izaya laughed leading the barely dressed maid to the four poster bed. His fingers slipped under the apron attacking the perky buds. "Relax, Shizu-chan. Leave everything to me." His lover was already bucking into his hands. It was just like the protozoan to not be able to keep his calm. The carpet was ruined, along with two mugs and half a maid costume. If anything he was surprised the brute had made it this far.

He knew all of his lover's most sensitive places using each one to his advantage, it wasn't long before the blond was putty in his hands. "Just hurry up." Moving the strings away, his hand hit the soft flesh, making the protozoan gape at him in shock.

"Just who is the master here? Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grit his teeth accepting the punishment, never again would he do this. That much was certain. How the hell had he ended up the one in the dress and now wearing nothing but an apron? Closing his eyes he tried and failed to concentrate, the flea seeming to touch him everywhere at once. "Careful, you wouldn't want to soil this too. Now why don't you service me?"

Shizuo crawled over, the end of the apron flopping down and managing to rub against his dripping length. The button snapped off, the zip pulled down none to gently, not that his master said anything about it. The flea was aroused and probably wanted to end this sooner rather than later. Opening his mouth, the blond lowered his head, taking in his lover's arousal.

Fingers curled in his hair urging him to go on. "It looks like you are good at something after all." Closing his eyes, Shizuo resisted the urge to bite down, it would do neither of them any good. Bobbing his head, he used his tongue the best he could, hearing a satisfied moan slip from the raven's lips. "Ah, Shizu-chan! Keep going."

With a smirk of his own the blond dragged things out making Izaya write with impatience. "Shizu-chan." The grip in his hair loosened, a click of a cap sounding as something cold and wet dribbled on one of his butt cheeks. His mouth became useless as those slim fingers thrust deep into his channel.

"What's wrong? Have you had enough?" Rolling his eyes he went back to pleasuring the hardened mast, Izaya's fingers continuing to explore his insides. "Shizu-chan!" The faux blond swallowed, his mouth becoming full. Lifting his head he smiled into crimson eyes, watching the usually smug flea come down from his high.

It wasn't long before he was filled, shivering on the covers as his sweet spot was nailed. Once again he would become a mess. It happened every time. Sharp teeth bit down on his shoulder before sucking in apology. When he woke up tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to move and he would be covered in fresh love marks.

His body rocked forward, the grip on his waist was harsh, Izaya pistoning into the same spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his system. "Say my name, Shizu-chan." It was back to the orders again but right now all that mattered was getting rid of the coil making his abdomen painful. "Nn! Iza-ya."

His hips automatically threw back to meet his lover's thrusts, sending him rocking into the mattress again. "Nn...faster." Shizuo urged the raven on, he was so close. There was another bite to his shoulder, a wet tongue licking along the column of his throat. "If you cum before I tell you, you'll be in trouble."

Shizuo groaned feeling empty, his back hitting the soft covers. "Ah!" A gasp left his lips as he was filled once again. "The apron is getting in the way, hold it up." Doing as ordered, Shizuo bucked up trying to create more friction, his master attacking his lips until they were kiss swollen and plundered every inch of the moist cavern, battling with his own muscle.

His fingers clenched, gripping hard on the covers. Already he could hear them tear. Izaya slammed balls deep into him. "Fuck!" Letting go of his death grip, Shizuo draped his arms around the flea's neck, pulling them close for another kiss. His legs were spread as wide as they could go, feeling every inch his lover had to offer.

It wasn't long until that command was whispered against the shell of his ear. "Cum for me, Shizu-chan." And just like that he obeyed the order, spilling himself over the white material of the apron and Izaya's hand. Seconds later he felt his lover's warmth splash his insides. Shizuo moaned softly, feeling Izaya pull out of him.

Coffee eyes rolled, his breathing harsh, feeling strangely empty as he came done from his high. If anything he was glad the game was over. Never again would he wear a dress or succumb to the damn flea's plans. "Shizu-chan. You can't go to sleep, we aren't done yet." Shaking his head he went to tear the soiled apron off.

"Shizu-chan, are you going to disobey your master?" Ugh. It was still going? "Come on. I order you to take a bath with me." Rolling from the bed, Shizuo made his way slowly from the room. "Oh and Shizu-chan. I need to punish you for the damage to the carpet, the broken mugs, the soiled uniform and the ripped sheets."

When the bath was done, he felt slim arms wrap around his chest. "You can get in first, leave the apron on." Shaking his head he went to tear it off again, tumbling into the water.

"Damn it, Izaya." His master only grinned climbing in after him. The soaked apron clung to him like a second skin and now the rules came back to him. With a groan Shizuo threw his head back. The flea was his master until the last piece of clothing was removed. It looked like his lover would stick to the punishment games. "Izaya, How long to you intend for this to go on?"

"What do you mean? I have the chance to make you do anything I say, why would I want it to end so quickly?" Shaking his head, a large hand came down splashing his master with water. It was going to be a long time before the game ended.

End


	5. Breathe into me

Title:- Breathe into me

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- Izaya, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is a lifeguard, Izaya is a strong swimmer that pretends to be weak to gain the lifeguard's attention.

_A/N: This one is for Guest. The next one will be for Red Rose. Enjoy._

It was a perfect day the sun high in the sky, everyone enjoying themselves on the beach or a few of his precious humans staring up at the lifeguard's area with admiration. Izaya narrowed his eyes at the lifeguard as he walked out holding binoculars.

Shizuo Heiwajima was a bottle blond with an impeccable body and a permanent frown and yet every woman stared up at him practically salivating. The other lifeguards could all me models but his attention was only on the blond.

It hadn't taken much at all to get a seat closest to the lookout area, so he could observe the man, his gaze dropping to the tight red swimming trunks. Suddenly a whistle blew signalling that someone was in trouble. The surrounding people on the beach moved away as two of the lifeguards ran along the beach and towards the water.

His precious humans cheered as the pair dived in, powerfully moving through the water. His gaze narrowed as a woman in a too flimsy bikini was lifted out and placed down on the sand. A spike of jealousy went through him as the blond crouched over her, hands crossed over her chest. Whether it was because of the blond or one of his precious humans he didn't know. Maybe it was both.

The woman coughed and spluttered looking adoringly up into those coffee eyes. It made him sick. Izaya had already decided things would change and he knew just how to do it. Sure he could take the long way and be a lifeguard and directly challenge him. But where where would the fun be in that? Izaya smirked at the reaction he was hoping to get.

The thing with the raven was that he was not to be underestimated. What his lovely humans saw was what he let them see. So no one knew just how much of a genius he was. No one knew how much he held back and no one knew that he was an excellent swimmer that could put every single lifeguard on the beach to shame.

His acting skills were perfection, deceit was his nature. The summer weather continued the next day as he made his way to his usual spot. Leaving his beach towel on the chair, Izaya began running down the beach joining the many people in the large mass. His feet stopped at the water as it hit his toes, taking a step back as if he was nervous, Izaya slowly waded into the water pulling down his goggles.

Just a bit more... deeming it the perfect point the raven let himself drop, no longer keeping himself afloat. His head broke the surface as he struggled to stay up, his mouth opening in a sharp gasp as he waved his hand high the air. Hearing the shrill of a whistle Izaya closed his eyes going back under.

Izaya kept still, his body remaining like a rag doll as he was lifted into strong arms. There was nothing wrong, he had swallowed a necessary amount of water but nothing dangerous. There was movement as he was lowered. Gentle fingers opened his mouth, those large hands warm on his chest. The lifeguard really was a protozoan for not realising he didn't need CPR. Even so he didn't move as his mouth was breathed into. Resisting the urge to flick out his tongue and taste the blond, Izaya didn't feel guilty at all at the desperate voice. "Come on, breathe."

Deciding it was enough the water in his throat regurgitated as he opened his eyes spitting it out on the sand adding in a few coughs. Coffee eyes narrowed slightly but the lifeguard only sighed. "If you can't swim, stay out of the damn water." Izaya watched the retreating form, the remaining lifeguard fussing over him to see if he was okay.

The raven made it his mission to frequently be saved as the hot days passed. Each time it was protozoan that was the one who saved him with the same grouchy attitude. Though yesterday he had been thrown far across the beach and warned away.

He wasn't the only one though. He was one of many but now he had caught the lifeguard's attention. Izaya smirked as he let himself drop. _Hurry up and get me Shizu-chan. _Once again his body was lifted, a warm pair of lips on his own. Right there and then the raven almost broke his act pushing the offender away from him. Why was he being saved by someone else?

Keeping up the act he looked up into icy blue eyes and long wet blonde hair. It was the lifeguard's partner. Coughing up water, his gaze narrowed seeing the protozoan next to them breathing life into someone else. Those coffee eyes flicked up meeting his own. _Well then. Isn't this a surprise. _The look was gone just as quickly but he had seen it.

The next day it rained, the weather turning miserable, the dark clouds blocking out the sky. It wasn't a day to go the beach. With a sigh Izaya found something else to do keeping himself busy, hoping that the weather would hurry up and clear.

Nature obeyed, beginning another hot day. Checking that his target was working today, Izaya headed for the beach a strong arm blocking his way. "Hello, Shizu-chan." It was the first time the lifeguard had stood in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" With a innocent smile the raven glanced pointedly in front of him. "I'm going for a swim."

The faux blond growled throwing him over one shoulder. "I'm not saving your scrawny ass any more. Come on, I'm teaching you how to swim." Izaya smirked sticking his tongue out childishly at the jealous women who were staring after them. Just as he had planned.

Izaya groaned as he was unceremoniously dropped on the sand. A large rubber ring was dropped over his head. "Now get into the water." Crimson eyes narrowed. "Get in before I throw you in." If the protozoan wanted it rough then that was just fine. "What are you shy or something? No one can see you here." _Good to know._

It was too easy, wading into the water. They were alone just the two of them. Perfect. "Hurry up, flea." _Ooh? I get a pet name too? _Acting clumsy the ring floated away, his body sinking. "Are you serious?" A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling them together.

Cutting the distance short, Izaya stole those life saving lips shocking the lifeguard. Keeping up the act his body sank again as he was pushed away. "Don't try that shit." Since when was he one to listen? "Don't let go." Clinging to the blond, the raven kissed him again.

"These lips of yours save so many people, hm?" The strong form was shaking with rage. "I'm a little jealous. Those are my precious humans, protozoan and you are mine. I don't want you touching each other." Coffee eyes widened in confusion. "I can be very possessive." They were far out enough. Dropping one hand his hand slid along the tight trunks.

"What the hell?"

Izaya grinned watching the trunks float on the surface. "Oh dear. What will your admirers say?" The lifeguard growled. "I suppose I should tell you I lied. I do that. Quite a bit in fact. I can swim. A lot better than you and a lot faster. Should I show you what else I can do?" Squeezing the length in his hand, he noticed the flush on those cheeks.

"You are dead." Izaya only laughed smashing their lips together, sending them both under the surface. _Lets see those indestructible lungs you're known for. _ Their tongues entwined the blond taking control and damn was he a good kisser. It looked like he was right after all. Well that was a given. _So you do want this, protozoan. Then you won't mind if I do this. _

His thoughts were naughty ones fondling the brute, a finger sliding over his balls trying to find his entrance. Those eyes widened, the strong man dragging them to the surface. "Not bad Shizu-chan. What's wrong can't use that strength of yours in the water? Ah, found it." Thrusting the digit inside, the blond squirmed. Too bad he was already in control, kicking his feet to move out of the way, circling his prey. "You really are slow. I saw it Shizu-chan. The look on your face when someone else saved me. Ah! My fingers have gone all wrinkly. I guess we should speed this up. We can take our time in the bedroom next time." And there would be a next time.

And a time after that. But for now, his fingers worked to prepare the tight ring for what was coming. Tugging at the elastic Izaya freed his own cock, thrusting up as he clung to the lifeguard's body pulling him into another kiss. The protozoan shivered, no longer reaching to kill him. _Damn, I can't move how I want to. _

Together they managed it, drifting closer back to the beach. The extra movement needed was exhausting, pushing the blond onto the sand, where his cold fingers could grip properly. "Oi! You're getting sand everywhere." Izaya shrugged, launching forward slamming into the brute's sweet shot. This was much better. "Nn! Ah..."

Those moans were music to his ears his hips jerking at he continuously slammed into the tight heat. His eyes gleamed, sly fingers following the red string touching the whistle. "What do you think Shizu-chan? Should I blow this whistle? Your partner and the rest of the lifeguards would come running."

"Kill kill-ah!" It would be better. If the lifeguard was fired he could have him all to himself and his lovely humans could be saved by someone else. It didn't have to be the blond. If anything the tight channel constricted around him. "Hey, protozoan you aren't allowed to cum." The lifeguard growled stroking himself to completion, spilling himself on the sand. "Ah...ha! Mm!"

"Shit." Izaya groaned thrusting deep and filling the blond with his seed. "Don't forget this, Shizu-chan." Pulling out quickly, Izaya tucked himself away sensing the growing danger. "Ah, Shizu-chan are you really going to move around naked like that? What will your admirers think?" A large hand reached for his throat, a single second delay and he would be in trouble. Izaya laughed manically running back down the beach and towards his lovely humans, an angry lifeguard on his tail. "Flleeeeeeaaaaa!"

End


	6. Consequences for past mistakes

Title:- Consequences for past mistakes

Pairing:- Mob x Delic, Tsugaru x Delic

Rating:- M

Warnings:- Yaoi, non-con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Delic is the perfect host but that has its own share of problems.

_A/N:- This one is for Red Rose. Enjoy._

To those that mattered Delic Heiwajima was the perfect host. A handsome gentleman that could charm his way into any woman's panties and in more than one case, he did. When he had first started out donning a magenta shirt and white suit, the blond had been impulsive and quite egotistical.

Things had settled down when Tsugaru had calmly walked into his life as if he was meant to be there, taking a seat in the heart he didn't think he had and refused to leave. At first he had thought the blond might have been a long lost brother or something. As it turned out there wasn't a shred of DNA shared between them.

The man only looked like him and since he was a bit of a narcissist, things were just perfect until the changes became noticeable. Delic would no longer escort his clients to their doors and into their beds. Where as before hand his career as a host was his life, now he couldn't wait for the night to be over so he could get home to his lover.

Delic smiled half awake, feeling a warm touch on his arm. "Delic, you're going to be late." The host groaned wanting to stay where he was. His lover never lost his temper with him remaining perfectly calm in every situation. There had been more than a few that should have pissed him off. "I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here."

Strong arms smoothed over his skin, a chaste kiss pressed against his lips. "I'll give you more later. Go to work." Delic slipped his hands underneath the blue and white material.

"Its only one shift." Tsugaru breathed a sigh, gently pushing him away.

"When you get back. I'll be waiting for you." It was the end of their discussion.

For those that weren't aware of the changes in his life, Delic tried to keep up his routine as the club's number one host. Adjusting the white and pink headphones that helped block out excess noise, the blond clocked in making his way to his own area.

Every host was given the rights and wrongs of their jobs. Every job had its own risks and being a host was no different. For a start all customers had to be treated fairly unless they were paying a premium for a better service. In truth they weren't supposed to be encouraging meetings outside of the club.

The only relationship between them was host and client. When both had left the club that should be the end. Of course before and a little after Tsugaru he had done as he liked. The hosts were allowed to charm their clients but not sleep with them.

Then their were the ones that fell too hard for his charms. The ones that would try to buy up every minute of his time there, sending chocolates and flowers. A couple had even attempted to follow him home, stalking him in his daily life. Those ones of course were quickly black listed and passed to the proper authorities where they could get help.

"Delic. You've got a new one." The number one host smirked, fixing on his best business smile. The woman stood there in her evening dress, hands in front of her holding a clutch bag. Not bad. If not for Tsugaru he would be quickly seducing and taking her home. "If she's too much for you, I can take her."

Waving away the other host, Delic rested his hand on the rope, fingers gliding over the end where it was hooked into the bar. "Please ignore him. You look perfect." Gently lifting the woman's hand the host placed a light kiss, watching the faint blush dust those cheeks. "I'm your host for this evening, Delic Heiwajima." Holding back the rope, the woman carefully walked past the threshold, taking a seat on the love seat.

"Um, sorry." It looked like she was shy. "I need some air." It wasn't the first of his clients that had felt a little sick from nerves. The first one had fainted on the spot. Then again that was one of the ones that had grown an unhealthy obsession with him, threatening to break up with her boyfriend. Yes, those that came to the club weren't always single.

"Okay, follow me." Supporting the swaying form, the woman's hair brushed against him reminding him of another of his clients. "I'm taking her out for some air." One of the other hosts groaned. Going back to the fire exit, Delic pushed open the door. Sure he could go out the front door if he didn't mind bumping into his other client's and the queue outside for those that hadn't made an appointment.

"That was quick. I didn't think you would go through with it." The door slammed shut, leaving him surrounded, the woman shaking slightly as she backed away. "Go home and comfort your sister." Delic went to turn around, bending over as a knee slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind from him. "Delic Heiwajima. We need to...talk to you."

Tsugaru glanced at his phone, reading the time. Usually by now his lover was on a break and calling to say he was nearly finished and couldn't wait to get home. It was the same routine every night. So why was tonight any different? The host's phone was fully charged. The pen paused in his hand. Something was wrong.

_The number you have dialled... _Delic never missed his calls, not a single one. In fact they were all picked up within the first ring. Knowing his editor was going to have a fit, the blond rushed out of the apartment.

It was a cold night, the wind biting at his skin. His footsteps quickened making his way to the club his lover worked at, the phone clenched in his hand. "Come on, Delic. Why aren't you answering?" His perfectly calm facade was already slipping, the worry he felt slipping through.

All the hosts knew him. He was the one that had finally calmed the unstoppable playboy host down. "Is Delic still here?" A couple of the regular hosts stared at him sympathetically.

"Sorry Tsugaru-san. A new client came in. Delic escorted her outside he hasn't been back since." Knowing the old Delic they thought he had taken her home.

Shaking his head Tsugaru went back outside into the night. His lover would no longer cheat on him like in the past. The host was completely faithful. Meaning there was something wrong. "Damn it, Delic." The blond ran a hand through his hair choosing a direction to go. He should have kept the host in bed.

Delic groaned as he hit the floor. "You remember this room, don't you?" A foot landed in his gut, a hand gripped his hair, slamming his head down. Blood trickled from his forehead where it had been cut. His head was spinning, maybe he had concussion.

The bedroom he was familiar with. It was the small and at the start had been nice and neat, slowly with each meeting the walls had been covered in pictures of him. Some of them were official since he did modelling jobs occasionally. Others he had no recollection of. A couple of them had his lover in.

It was the bedroom belonging to one of his stalkers. Now the room felt crowded. There were eight strangers all men standing over him, none of them looked friendly and Delic knew he wouldn't get away unscathed. His playboy past had finally caught up with him. The grip in his hair tightened, his head wrenched up to look into the man's eyes. "This room belongs to my girlfriend. The one you seduced and drove crazy."

There was a voiced agreement from the others, so he guessed they were to do with other clients he had slept with in the past. "We're going to teach you a lesson, you'll never forget." Truth be told Delic knew he deserved a beating for how he used to be. But it looked like the sneering strangers had something much worse in mind.

Tsugaru didn't care that his feet were aching, or that between his toes were bleeding. There was only one thought in his mind and that was finding Delic. The streets were practically empty, none had seen anything. It was as if his lover had vanished. Glancing up he could see the billboard with the host's latest modelling shoot on. "Delic, where are you?"

As he ran his fingers moved quickly sending text after text, leaving voice message after voice message that none of them seemed to get through. Clutching his phone tightly, worry spread through him. Maybe it was time to get some help.

It wasn't even twenty four hours yet but Tsugaru would be persistent. The police station came into view. Under the dim light he noticed a woman pacing back and fourth. The way she was dressed up was similar to those he had seen in the host club. Not to mention that when he got closer and she spotted him, her eyes went wide, mouth dropping open. "Where is Delic?" The woman turned and ran.

The red recording light on the camera blinked, Delic tried looking away his head forced back into position. "Oh no you don't. Keep looking at the camera." A muffled groan left him as the intrusion shoved against the back of his throat again, making him gag. His clothes were strewn across the floor, his body forced onto all fours, both holes tainted as he was filled.

Sure he had sex with plenty of women but the only man he had allowed to touch him was Tsugaru. His body jerked forward, clammy hands holding his hips. "Hey! Open your eyes. Someone else hold the camera." Delic tried moving out of the way, his head held in two hands. "Don't bite down." The host coughed, his mouth being fucked. Tears beaded in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey! The slut should be able to take another one." Delic closed his eyes quickly, feeling something splash across his face. Both ends were left empty, arms slipping around him to pick him up with ease. His entrance was already torn, blood and something he didn't want to think about dripping down his butt cheeks.

Delic cried out as he was taken again, his already sore channel, stretching to its limit, his body bent and one of the other bastards pushing into him. The camera circled the bed, narrowing in on the sickening grinning faces. "His mouth is empty. Someone grab his hands."

Inside Delic was screaming, his body twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. His head was shoved forwards, jaw hurting painfully as another two shoved into him. "He's not a bad lay." Delic closed his eyes, tears trailing down his cum stained cheeks. "The hand jobs not bad either." There was no control of his body, even his hands had been used to make fists, feeling the disgusting heat forced into them.

"What do you think? Delic. You could be our whore. Look how well you're taking us in." One of the others laughed. It was a nightmare, this couldn't be reality. "Hey, I think he's enjoying this." There was a sticky feeling over his stomach which he was ashamed to admit was his own. "Or maybe we should give the tape to your modelling agency and every girl you've ruined." Delic managed a muffled whimper.

"Stop! I said...stop." Tsugaru's hand landed on the woman's shoulder. She was quick, it was only that her heel had snapped that he had caught up. "Where is Delic. You know, don't you?" The woman refused to look up at him. "He's important to me, please."

"He did something to my sister. It's his fault. She was normal and happy. She had a boyfriend. Then she went to that stupid club and became obsessed. That host deserves whatever they do to him." Instead of calmly trying to convince her, his hand moved, slapping the woman across the face.

"... They all got together. My sister's boyfriend isn't a nice guy. He loves her a lot. He'll make that host suffer and he won't stop." Tsugaru looked at the woman, seeing her mascara run. He needed to calm down.

"Why were you outside the police station then?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please. Tell me where he is."

A piece of meat, that was all he was as the men carried out their revenge. Delic didn't know how long it had been. Tsugaru was probably worried sick. His own phone was smashed on the floor amongst his clothes. The bastards took it in turns alternating between his ass, hand and mouth. The sheets were a mess, as was his body.

Everything hurt and for the first time in his life he wished he was dead. Anything so that he didn't have to face the pain and humiliation. His body remained like a rag doll, limp limbs being moved against his will. The camera was passed around again, lowered down to his face.

Never would he forget or be allowed to forget the cold mocking laughter in his ears. He wasn't even allowed to scream. Everything froze as a loud noise sounded outside, the curtain lighting up reflecting blue and red. "Shit. Its the cops." One of the men growled. "Its that bitch, she called them."

All at once the clammy hands and sickening intrusions left him. The sounds of belt buckles and zippers sounding in his ears along with the sirens outside. The shadows that had been assaulting him quickly vanished through the door. Delic couldn't find it in himself to feel relieved. He had to get home to Tsugaru.

It hurt to move, a hiss leaving him as he inched his way from the bed, rolling off the side and slamming down onto the floor. His body failed to move, leaving him broken on the floor. Outside there was shouting and the sound of slamming doors. The door opened slowly, fear shooting through him. "Delic!"

His lover slowly walked towards him. "They caught them. They've all been arrested. I destroyed the camera." Delic blinked seeing that the blond wasn't getting any closer. Was it because he was dirty now? Forcing his arm to move, he reached out. "Delic? Is it okay to touch you? I wasn't sure."

Delic let his head drop, the only movement he could make, his throat was sore barely managing a whisper. Tsugaru slowly got closer. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go to work."

"...didn't...know." His lover gently lifted him, both arms wrapped around. "...never let go." His own arms groaned clutching tightly to his lover, the only one he felt safe with.

"No, I won't. I'm never letting you out of my sight. I love you, Delic." He didn't answer his eyes slipping shut in the arms of the one he loved.

End


	7. Report & Intrigue

Title:- Report & Intrigue

Pairing:- Tom x Shizuo + Izaya

Rating:- M

Warnings:- Yaoi, Izaya

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya gets many requests, the latest one from Shiki is information on a high school student.

_A/N:- The next one will be for Shizu Tsuki Fan. Enjoy._

Izaya Orihara was known as the best at his job, especially since it was dangerous and any lesser man would've been killed. But not him, sure he feared death, stared it in the eyes everyday, turned and ran. It wasn't like he was completely mad.

Now it was time to see his most important client. As usual the expensive vehicle was parked up. Slipping the phone into his pocket, Izaya reached for the handle. "Good morning, Shiki-san." The man nodded politely, even though the atmosphere was like a sharp blade that could cut at any moment.

Sliding along the seat opposite, the door closed leaving the two of them alone. Well not quite, the driver's door shut, someone climbing into the front seat. "What can I do for you?" Most of the requests were simple background checks, the more dangerous ones sent him further into the underground.

"I need information, Orihara-san." Izaya grinned taking the folder. His mask stayed up as a high school boy stared up from the page. "I want to know everything about this boy. Where he lives, his friends, his relationships." It was an odd request.

"Is this gang related?" The teen did look like a delinquent. This should be one of his easier jobs. The look Shiki gave him was a cold one.

"That is none of your business. Get the information I want. You have until the end of today. Or is there a problem?" Izaya shook his head, closing the folder.

"No, it shouldn't be a problem."

Left standing on the curb, Izaya watched Shiki leave. Flipping open the folder the boy stared back at him again. Tom Tanaka. His interest was already peaked. Skimming the details already on the file, Izaya skipped towards the school, taking out his phone. There were a few things that needed to be set in place.

Unfortunately forever twenty one didn't pass as a high school student. It just meant he had use others around him. The other students were easily bribed and within minutes he had more details to add to the file, along with the teen's grades

Tom Tanaka was sixteen years old and did well in his classes. It didn't look like he was popular, choosing to hang out with two other boys. Kyohei Kadota and Shizuo Heiwajima, who judging by the comments weren't popular either.

According to the register, the three teens skipped classes regularly to hang out on the roof. There were no girls in sight, so either Tom didn't have a girlfriend or she didn't go to the school. With a grin Izaya skipped away. For now he had plenty of information.

For the rest of the day he could deal with other clients, find new hobbies, since the phone stamping one hadn't lasted long. Oh and buy some of his tasty ootoro. The phone in his pocket beeped confirming that everything was set up.

Sure there was enough information just observing the teen but would there be anything else when he was behind closed doors? Tom lived by himself in a little apartment paid for by his parents. Now there were a number of camera's secretly hidden along with sounds, so that from his computer he could see everything and hear even the smallest sniffle.

Checking the time, Izaya sent his irate secretary home. School was over and everyone was staying for after school clubs or going home. It was only a matter of time now. Double checking the camera angles and feeling completely satisfied, Izaya spun around in his chair. "Now lets see what you're hiding."

It was a little while longer before there was movement on the camera, the front door opening. The informant almost groaned. The teen wasn't alone, one of his friends tagging along. Crimson eyes narrowed on the plastic bag. Now what was in there? Clicking the mouse, the sound bar went up.

"_Wouldn't this have been better at your house?" _Izaya leaned back, watching the box being taken from the bag. It was hair dye? How boring. _"You live by yourself. My house is kind of noisy." _His gaze went back to the other teen. Shizuo Heiwjima. The two were inseparable. It seemed as if they did everything together.

"_Okay. This should help out. Its worked with me. I don't get into many fights any more." _ The other teen laughed. _"Yeah, that's because they try and take me on instead. You really think dying my hair is going to work?" _

"_You could always get piercings." _His target laughed, while the other one visibly shuddered. _"The great Shizuo Heiwajima, afraid of sharp things." _

Clicking off of the screen when the teens vanished, Izaya clicked onto the newest one. At first he had been a little unsure as to place a camera in there or not. _"Duck down." _A loud groan came from his computer, the teen getting on his knees, taking off the blazer and shirt. The informant whistled. The teen had a good body.

"_How long is this going to take?" _Izaya scowled at the screen, the sound going fuzzy. The picture pixilated. "Namie-san, brought the cheap stuff again." By the time he got the sound and picture back, Tom was rubbing the dye into the teen's hair. _"Keep still, Shizuo. Its almost done." _

"_Then maybe you should stop staring at me like that." _That last comment caught his attention, seeing the teens in a new light.

Ah! So that was why there was no girlfriend. That was something else to jot down. _"There and done. Now we need to wait twenty minutes." _A loud crack sounded, his gaze narrowing to the smashed bottle. _"Hey, watch your strength. Its not that long."_ The gap between the two had shrunk.

"_Sorry. I'm going to smoke." _

"_Shizuo, I have something better we can do." _Tom's hand slid up the teen's leg.

"_I thought we weren't going to do this any more?" _Izaya was still watching the screen, pen moving across the page. It was clear now who his target was dating.

"_You want this as much as I do." _

"_Yeah, you're right."_

Izaya watched as the pair got closer and kissed, their hands all over each other, apart from the teen's hair. "_I love you, Shizuo." _The soon to be blond didn't answer, his fingers working on Tom's pants. Really he had all the information he needed for Shiki. There was no need to watch any further. Yet his fingers moved, the sound going to max, the video zoomed.

It was Shizuo that leaned over the bath, pants pooling around his knees. Izaya found his gaze following those slim thighs, noting that the boy did have a certain cuteness to him. _"Nn. If I'm late home...ah!" _This was the teen everyone said was a violent monster?

Izaya groaned seeing slick fingers disappear, the teen gasping as he held on the edge of the bath. _"Ah! Tom. Just put it in." Changing_ position so he was sitting cross legged, Izaya rolled the chair forwards getting a closer look. _"No, you know you love this bit." _It was shame he couldn't see the teen's face.

"_That's not-ah! There! Hey, leave my nipples alone." _The wet squelching sounds coming from the monitor accompanied with sensual moans, made him readjust himself. The raven had already gone through puberty, this should have no affect on him. _"Tom! Your fingers...not enough..." _Crimson eyes slid closed, resigning to the fact he was going to need a long shower.

Both teens were naked now, touching each other in ways they shouldn't know how to. And here he was like a naughty kid with a box of tissues feeling like he was watching porn. The curtains were already closed, the door locked. Because the last thing he needed was a client to walk in or even worse Namie.

Shizu-chan as he would now call him, was glaring at Tom. _"Alright. We are running out of time." _Izaya groaned seeing the teen being penetrated. Damn it, he should've added another camera. _"Fuck! Did you get bigger? Come on, nice and hard. Ah!" _The nosy informant clasped a hand over his nose, wiping a drop of blood from his desk. _"Nn...so good...kiss me." _

"_Shit, Shizuo. Still so tight. You're sucking me in. Five minutes left." _The sound wouldn't go any higher. The only view now was Tom's back, hips jerking forward and the tangle of legs. _"Ahn!" _That one went straight to his groin. _"Tom. I wanna ride you."_

The view just got a lot better. His target was laying on the floor, the future blond lowering himself down, showing everything to the camera. Slim fingers left the mouse alone, resting innocently in his lap, the button and zip on his pants undone. _"Ah! Fuck." _Izaya watched the teen bounce up and down, watching him throw his head back in ecstasy. _"Ahn...Tom Tom...ah...mm so good. Cumming...ahnn..."_

"_That was...amazing. We need to wash the dye out." _It looked like the teen had other ideas. _"Tom." _Izaya quickly exited the screen looking for the one that had access to the shower. His fist pounded on the desk. Why hadn't he added another camera? The two teens were continuing their fun in the shower behind the glass door. Glancing down at his own hand, the raven sighed rolling the chair back and heading for a much needed shower.

It was hours before the deadline given. In his hand he held the file with everything he now knew about Tom Tanaka. Knocking on the door, Izaya waited to be allowed in. It was rare that he actually went to Shiki's home. The two usual bodyguards were absent. Glancing around the house looked oddly normal. "Orihara-san. Take a seat."

Along with the cutting cold aura, there was a tenseness in the room. "I have everything you needed." Handing the file over, there was a brief flicker which he couldn't identify. The teen had no ties with any gangs, so why was the yakuza so interested? "...I see. The payment has already been deposited into your bank account."

It felt like something was missing. There was something he didn't know and as an an informant, he didn't like it at all. "Thank you, Shiki-san. Is that all?" Izaya noticed the man tense as a key turned in a lock. "Shiki-san, I'm home." Ah! So that was it.

"I wasn't reporting on Tom Tanaka, was I?" He had been used.

"Good night, Orihara-san." The door opened the teen from earlier stepping though, his hair a shiny blond. It suited him. "Oh? Should I leave?" The teen was glancing between the two of them. It looked like Shizu-chan was well acquainted with what Shiki did and how risky it was to cheat on him.

"No. Go and wait in the bedroom. Orihara-san was just leaving." That cold gaze gave no room for argument. Waving to the two of them, Izaya left the home of the two lovers, the door closing behind him. His job was over.

End


	8. A reason for GPS

Title:- A reason for GPS

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- Yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya gets home only to find someone unexpected hiding under his desk.

_A/N:- This one is for Shizu Tsuki Fan. Enjoy._

There wasn't a lot that could surprise him, Izaya was an informant and had seen almost everything. "I'm just saying I didn't do anything." His reluctant secretary quickly grabbed her bag, escaping past him. "Your client is under your desk." The door slammed, a low whimper coming from somewhere in the room.

Well then he had clients before that had been afraid at first. Slowly moving towards his large desk, the noises got louder. Deceit was his nature, if the client needed to be calmed he could do that, he could be their best friend to get what he wanted. They were his precious humans, toys that he could play with however he wished.

Slowly rolling the chair back, crimson eyes widened seeing who was cooped up underneath his desk, sniffling like a small child. "S-Shizu-chan?" Scared mocha eyes looked up at him, arms tightening around his legs. "Is this a new tactic? I didn't think a protozoan like you could think logically." The blond didn't answer recoiling further back against the wood. Not that it mattered there was only one way out and he was crouched in front.

There was no sign of the brute that would hurl vending machines and slice off the top of cars, it was as if he was a completely different person. Unless the protozoan had serious acting skills then this was for real. "Shizu-chan?" The blond still had the same awful uniform on, the only difference was the long white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Shizu-chan, stop crying. Unless you want your sniffling face all over the internet." This was something new and unpredictable. He didn't like it one bit.

"...um...w-who is Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked.

"Then who are you?" For now he would play along and get as much information as possible.

"...I'm Tsukishima. At least that was what the doctor man said."

The raven smirked moving back to sit in his chair. "Okay, Tsu-chan. Why are you here?" The blond looked away biting his lip. Izaya studied the tear tracks deciding they were genuine. By doctor it could be Shinra or Shingen or maybe the brute had been in an accident. "You don't want to answer?" There was only a whimper in reply, nervous fingers curling into the scarf.

"Okay, another question then. Do you know who I am?" Crimson eyes narrowed when the blond shook his head. Taking a deep breath Izaya left his seat pacing around the room. This could be a new opportunity to change the game, yet he had spent all that time cultivating the monster only for everything to go to waste.

"Um...Was it something I said?"

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro was peeking over his desk, a worried look on his face. Nothing about the current situation was right. "...I got lost and didn't know how to get back. When I asked for help they directed me here." That explained it. He was used to finding lost things. "C-can you help me get back?"

Quickly adapting to the situation, his mask was back up. "I can. First things first, get out from underneath my desk." The obedient lost puppy nodded, crawling out from where he was hiding. "Good. Where do you need to go back to?" The scarf was suspicious, reaching for it, the blond backed away.

"How can you not know?" Izaya inwardly groaned, the blond was crying again.

"I-I don't know." So his enemy had amnesia. Perfect. "I was um with a doctor. Black hair and glasses."

"Sounds like Shinra. Come on." The blond remained where he was tugging at the scarf. "I know who he is." The sooner it was fixed the better. "Come on." His voice raised just a touch, making the blond jump. It was like dealing with a small child.

"S-sorry." Izaya blinked as fingers hooked onto the bottom of his jacket.

"Tsu-chan, what are you doing?" It was going to be an interesting journey, his precious humans would no doubt think the sky was falling, seeing the two enemies together.

"...I don't want to get lost." Well at least they weren't holding hands. Letting the blond trail behind him, the apartment door slammed making the amnesiac jump.

Izaya thumbed the button to the elevator, waiting until the doors slid open. "Tsu-chan, get in." There was no answer. "Tsu-chan?" The protozoan was no where in sight. Suppressing a growl of irritation the raven headed back the way they had come, checking the corridor.

Taking the stairs down, there was no sign of the blond anywhere. Which meant he had either left or gone up to the roof. Shinra was going to have someone to answer to. Speak of the slightly unhinged illegal doctor, his phone vibrated showing he had a message. _Have you seen Shizuo? He might be a bit different. _

Izaya scoffed. Different? Try another person. "Tsu-chan, what are you doing up here?" The blond was clinging to the railing crying again.

"I-Izaya-kun!" Crimson eyes widened seeing the oversized baby cling to him.

"You got lost?" How did he have such a bad sense of direction?

"...Yeah. But you found me. Thank you."

Shaking his head, Izaya pushed him away. "Tsu-chan, lets go." The blond smiled happily clutching to his coat again. His brow twitched when the doors opened halfway down and the protozoan tried to walk out. "Not yet." It was worse than dealing with a child, Shizu-chan had no sense of direction.

At last he reached the lobby doors. "Tsu-chan! We just came that way." The blond nodded apologetically following him again.

"S-sorry." Once they were outside he noticed the blond move closer to him, their arms touching.

"What? Are you scared?" He couldn't help tease the protozoan.

"...I don't know...anyone."

Great he was crying again. "Then why are you with me?"

"Izaya-kun is kind." Crimson eyes widened, his head thrown back as he laughed.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You really have lost your mind, haven't you?" His laughter stopped abruptly seeing that his client was gone.

"I looked away for two seconds!"

Trouble magnet. That's what the protozoan was. As soon as he looked away, the blond would vanish, ending up hopelessly lost. In the end Izaya called a cab, shoving the amnesiac inside. "S-sorry." Shaking his head he studied the man sitting beside him. Mocha eyes widened, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I-Izaya-kun?" It was completely insane.

He didn't waste any time, banging loudly on the door. Next to him the blond was downcast, face red. It seemed the only way to stop the protozoan getting lost was to- reluctantly hold his hand. "Ah! Tsukishima. Welcome home. Izaya, I had a feeling you would have found him." Izaya dragged the blond into the apartment.

"Fix it, Shinra."

"Hm. It looks like he got attached to you." The blond hadn't left his side, the grip on his hand getting tighter. "I can't fix it if I can't get close." Shinra reached out trying to touch the scarf.

"No! Don't touch it!"

"What did you do?" Shinra grinned holding up a new device.

"Do I detect worry in your voice?" The blond was now a permanent fixture by his side.

"I can't have this protozoan clinging to me. What did you do?"

"Behaviour modification. I'm working on a new experiment and well Shizuo came in to get a new wound treated."

"You used him as a guinea pig."

"Wah! Don't say that. My beloved doesn't know about it. The amnesia is a side effect. But don't you think its fun?" Izaya wasn't smiling. His day had been nothing but trouble chasing around after the lost amnesiac. "There's a pad on his neck. Once that gets removed, Shizuo will return back to normal." That was going to be difficult.

Even though they took the same cab back, the protozoan still managed to get lost. Once when they stepped outside and again when he stepped into the elevator. "Am I staying with you? Izaya-kun." Izaya closed his eyes briefly leaning against the wall.

"Is that what you want?"

It could work. No more violence, no more dodging vending machines. Ikebukuro would be his alone, the monster would be gone. "Yeah. I like you." Crimson eyes narrowed. The Shizu-chan he knew would never say that. The unpredictable brute hated him with every inch of that abnormal body.

"You can stay here then." Still holding the blond's hand, Izaya led him into the bedroom. "You'll sleep in the same room as me." The amnesiac was bright red noticing there was only one bed in the room. With a sigh, the raven slipped one finger under his chin gently lifting his head. "What's wrong? Tsu-chan."

"...N-nothing." It was fun to tease him, he wouldn't be chased for it.

"Good." Hardly believing what he was doing, Izaya moved closer, their lips brushing. Pushing the blond back onto the bed and straddling his waist, Izaya kissed him again.

"I-Izaya-kun. Wait!" The blond shivered underneath him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no."

Like this he could do as he wanted. A new toy. Kissing the blond again, his fingers slipped under the scarf, slowly unravelling it. "It would be fun." A small silver rectangle flashed continuously on the skin that had been hidden. "I could find so many ways to break you." His fingers brushed the pad. "But you aren't my Shizu-chan, when you're like this."

Izaya caught the edge ripping the pad off. The thing was still flashing. Confused mocha eyes blinked up at him. "Flea? What the hell are you doing? Where am I?" With a grin he kissed the monster who seemed to freeze at the action.

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan." A familiar growl filled the room.

"Kill kill kill!"

Izaya quickly got up rushing from the room. It didn't matter where he was the brute would always find him. "Izaya! You're dead, flea!" This was better. It was okay having someone obedient but Shizu-chan was a monster he would have fun getting to submit.

"Come and get me, Shizu-chan!" Bursting into laughter, the pair of them once again created chaos in Ikebukuro.

End.


	9. Washed away sin

Title:- Washed away sin

Pairing:- Kasuka x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- yaoi, incest

Summary:- Secrets in the rain.

_A/N:- The next one will be for Rawr. Enjoy._

When it rains it pours and when it pours, everyone scurries home for shelter, the streets becoming like a ghost town. It's during that time that anything can happen and when the rain slows to a drizzle, the sun shining and streets bustling once again, everything is forgotten.

"Shizuo, are you watching the clouds again?" Taking a drag of his cigarette, the faux blond met Tom's questioning gaze. "...it's calming." It wasn't a complete lie, then again it wasn't entirely the truth either.

While the little things like smoking and watching the clouds slowly pass through the sky creating different shapes did calm him, it wasn't why he stared at the sky. The sky was a pale blue, the fluffy looking clouds a light grey. It was going to rain and that thought alone made him smile startling those around him.

The only feature Shizuo had bothered to learn on his phone was not how to call, search the internet or send messages. No, it was the little screen that told him what the weather was going to be. Looking at it now told him it was going to rain and not just a light drizzle.

Later that day it happened. While everyone was walking along, sitting outside cafés drinking and eating, a shadow passed over, thunder rumbling, lightning arcing across the sky. The sky ripped open, surprised screams sounding around him.

The downpour was harsh and relentless, pounding the asphalt like hail. Already those without umbrellas began to run, a full shopping bag or book over their heads. Next to him Tom sighed. "Let's end it here today."

Instead of heading home, Shizuo walked towards the alleyways, the streets were now almost empty. Thunder rumbled again, the same time a hand clapped over his mouth dragging him back into the mouth of the alley.

Shizuo didn't struggle, letting the stranger push him back against the brick wall. The man had a light grey umbrella in his hand, a long cream trench coat protecting his clothes and a shock of raven hair. "I missed you."

Shizuo nodded in agreement slowly taking the umbrella and gently pushing up the clasp. Holding it over his head to keep both if them dry from the down pour, his fingers fluttered against soft cheeks, their lips connecting.

It was wrong. They both knew that, so many things could happen. It was dangerous and yet neither one could pull away, not once had they been able to stop. Blood was thicker than water but everything was washed away in the rain.

The coat was old but the wig was new. If discovered it would rock Ikebukuro and the rest of Japan. It wasn't just scandalous, it was wrong and immoral in so many ways. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the great actor's image. "Kasuka."

It was a gruff whisper on his lips, one only meant for his brother. "Nii-san." Their lips brushed under the small cover, fingers not wasting a moment, even with their protection threatening to break.

"Were you followed?" The younger one shook his head slipping pressing him further against the bricks. Both of them were already aroused, pressing against each other.

"No. I checked. No sign of paparazzi either." The faux blond nodded, feeling the bottom of his pants stick to his legs from the cold rain. "Nii-san, I have a shoot when I go back."

"Okay. You can do it." Shizuo reached for his belt undoing the buckle. Kasuka's hands rested on his butt, grinding into him.

"Thanks. My schedule has been busy lately." His brother remained monotone, sliding one hand into his boxers.

"Then maybe we shouldn't hang around?" The weather was as unpredictable as he was. It was either going to get worse and both of them would end up sick or it would still, the sun coming out again and ruining their moment together.

His brother nodded in agreement, unzipping his designer pants. "Yeah, enough talking." The wig threatened to fall, fingers entwining roughly as they nipped and bit at each other, hips grinding, creating friction.

Neither one uttered those three little words, it was taboo and they would be admitting what the suffocating bond between them actually was. A crack of wind ripped their cover away, his hand letting go of the now useless umbrella.

Here and now they weren't bound by blood, right now there wasn't a shred of DNA connecting them. They weren't human, the pair were animals giving into lust and desire acting on their base need.

Goosebumps ran along his neck and revealed thighs, pants pooling around his knees. It was bloody freezing but that didn't matter. A shiver run along his skin, whether it was from pleasure or the cold there was no way to tell. "Nii-san, turn around."

His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, water running into his eyes. Usually Kasuka would be up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. "I didn't have time to prepare anything." Shizuo nodded, wiping his lips.

His fingers gouged into the brickwork, his ass now bearing the brunt of the downpour. There was no slowing or preparation, his cheeks spread, Kasuka slamming straight into his sweet spot. "Fuck!"

"Nii-san!" A hand wrapped around his neglected cock, stroking him in rhythm with each thrust, his own hips rocking back to meet halfway. "I-lo- no nothing." Shizuo pretended he hadn't heard, drowning in pleasure.

Their surroundings remained empty, the storm continued battering Ikebukuro, while the two carried out their sinful activities. "Nn...ahn!" Just as quickly as they had started their incestuous meeting, it was time to part.

The frown he usually wore slipped into a smile, feeling Kasuka's seed dribble against his skin. His own splattered the brickwork he was pushed up against. Both of them basked in the afterglow before breaking away.

It was more of a mission to get dressed again, his soaked pants refusing to go back up around his waist. He managed it though and with one last kiss Kasuka was gone. Wiping his nose Shizuo sneezed knowing it was time to leave.

When he left the alley the downpour had slowed to a light drizzle, the sun was back out, a faint rainbow passed overhead. The soaked through blond didn't turn around. The rain had washed away everything but their feelings for each other. With a sigh Shizuo trudged back to his apartment wishing for more rainy days.

End

Extra

The next morning there was a loud knock at the door. Shizuo groaned not bothering to move. It wasn't like he could anyway, after yesterday he had come down with a fever. The knocking persisted.

"Shizuo." One eye cracked open hearing his mother's voice in his delirium. Ah that was right the lock on his door was broken. "Honestly, neither one of you have common sense." The voice grew louder followed by sniffles.

A hand rested on his forehead. "I knew it. How do both of you manage to get sick at the same time?" Shizuo moaned in reply wondering why his mother of all people had been conjured up to scold him.

The covers were pulled back, someone else's warmth sliding in next to him. "You two stay in bed, I'll get you both better." The door closed. A hand slipped into his own.

"Nii-san." His mind really was cruel.

Through blurry eyes he could see his younger brother laying next to him. Their fingers entwined, his head falling forward. If only his fever could last forever. Kasuka felt so real. "Kasuka, I love you." The hand in his squeezed the warmth moving closer.

"Me too, Nii-san" Shizuo smiled sadly letting exhaustion take him knowing when he woke up the dream would be over.

End.


	10. Disobeying the master

Title:- Disobeying the master

Pairing:- Sakuraya x Shitsuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Everything he wanted his cousins had.

A/N:- This one is for Rawr. The next one will be for , Enjoy.

Since he was a child everything he had liked had already been claimed by his family. The expensive ootoro that he had tried had been taken away by Izaya. The bubbly persona that he had tried had been stolen by Psyche and the person he loved had been claimed by Hibiya.

Now he was alone, his troublesome cousins gone. His personality had grown into a quiet innocence, hiding his dark thoughts behind a smile which he rarely showed. Everyone who met him mistook him for a woman, he didn't correct them. They were idiots for not checking properly and when they actually tried to seduce him, it was fun to watch the shock on their faces.

Izaya was a criminal sharp as the knife he carried. Psyche was a hyper nut case with a dangerous possessive streak and Hibiya was stuck in a fantasy world believing he was some sort of prince. And him? He was graceful and stoic, elegant like the kimono he wore and studious. In a word Sakuraya was perfection. There wasn't a single flaw that could be picked out.

His dark thoughts were his own, left to grow and inwardly curse the thieves who had forced him to become what he was now. To stand out, to be better than everyone around him and to try to catch a certain someone's attention.

"Sakuraya-sama. Your cousin called." His face remained blank not looking up from where he was on the tatami mat making tea.

"Which one?" He kept his voice polite and soft not wanting to express the irritation he felt.

"Hibiya-san." His maid waited silently for her next order.

The raven froze not sure which expression he should be showing. Hibiya was a pain in the ass that would demand attention and to be waited on hand and foot, treating his home like his own. But on the other hand he would get to see his first love again. It was a complex feeling. "Make the necessary preparations." Nothing was good enough for his prince like cousin. The house although spotless would need to be cleaned twice more until it was up to Hibiya's standards. "Yes, master."

As expected the obnoxious raven arrived in the middle of the night, rudely awakening him. A knock at his door sounded. "Sakuraya-sama, your cousin has arrived." Rubbing a hand over his face, Sakuraya sighed climbing out of bed.

"I'll be down soon."

Slowly taking a step down the stairs, his hand glided against the polished banister. All his attention was on the man standing by the raven's side. "Sakuraya. Why weren't you here to greet me?" Sakuraya ignored him meeting the monotone expression.

Shitsuo Heiwajima stared back blankly at him, making a deep anger rise. The boy he had known had mousy brown hair, bright eyes and a brilliant smile. The man now he barely recognized. The hair that he had yearned to run his fingers through was now a dirty blond, the smile had slipped into a thin line, those eyes were dull and empty.

What the hell had the faux prince done to his first love? "Sakuraya!" Ah, it wouldn't do to ignore his arrogant cousin. "Commoner take my bags." Inside his anger seethed. Shitsuo nodded already hefting the heavy looking luggage up. "You missed one."

Sakuraya could no longer see the butler's face hidden from view by the piled up luggage. He said nothing not wanting to make things worse for the blond. Jumping to conclusions was dangerous and would only hurt the person he loved.

It was humiliating as most of the orders he had been given. Shitsuo quickly carried everything upstairs unable to see the other raven. From a single glance he could tell Sakuraya had only become more beautiful. It was rude to the man but still true. His first love had changed as well, a calming air around him with a hidden danger that somehow warned not to touch. "Commoner!"

Shitsuo hated his current master with every fibre of his being. The egotistical fake prince was nothing but a spoilt thief. Everything that he owned had been taken from him. His master was consumed with pride and jealousy. That was why he had been ordered not to smile. It was why his real hair had been covered over with some golden glob and why he wasn't allowed to speak with anyone unless the raven gave him permission.

His life had been stolen, bound to the raven's side. How disgusted must his first love be with his current demeanour? He wasn't the innocent fun loving boy any more. Since he had left the house he had been nothing but a doll.

The maid led the way, his eyes following her with envy. She was in the place where he was meant to be. "This is the room Sakuraya-sama has arranged." Shitsuo nodded stepping past her. Without his master's permission he couldn't even say thank you.

As expected Hibiya complained ordering him to scrub the room. "Commoner I'm hungry. Make me some food." Shitsuo nodded.

"Yes master."

Making his way down to the kitchen his feet stopped catching sight of Sakuraya sitting on his knees at a small desk, a brush slowly going across a page. He took a step back, pink eyes staring into his own. "Shitsuo. It's been a long time."

Sharp teeth bit down to stop him uttering a single word. "Don't you remember me?" The blond nodded. Part of him wanted to leave the room, the other part remained still. "What's wrong?" There was so much wrong. "Where are you going?" The door closed stopping his escape. "It's not polite it ignore someone." Shitsuo shook his head rapidly. "Open your mouth."

Doing as he was told, Sakuraya glided closer. "I was worried, I thought Hibiya had cut out your tongue or something." It was too much. After all this time, his first love was this close. His scent was drowning. "...Sakuraya-sama."

As soon as the name slipped past his lips, he clapped a hand over his mouth. He had just broken an order. "Shitsuo, stay please." It took everything he had to step back and out through the door. He had his master to attend to. Leaning back against the door his hand covered his chest. It hurt.

Leaning back against the door his hand covered his chest. It ached not being able to touch his first love. Twenty three years old and there had been no one to incite similar feelings. His heart belonged to Shitsuo alone.

What did he have to do to get what he wanted? "Shitsuo, I-" stepping away from the door his mask fell. Hibiya had stolen him away, he would steal him back. As long as the butler was happy, as long as he had that enchanting smile back, it didn't matter if he was hated.

His usual daily practices were slow, his brain fast tracking it's way to a solution. Hibiya stayed mostly in the room provided, ordering Shitsuo to do everything.

It wasn't until Hibiya had retired for bed that he caught sight of the blond. The bedroom he had assigned was one close to his own, hoping to lessen the distance. The butler froze, one foot on the stair. "Good night, Shitsuo." There was no answer renewing his hatred for his cousin.

"Good night." It was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"Shitsuo, do you want a new master?" There was no answer. "I shouldn't have asked. Goodnight." His chest ached.

"...only if it's you." Soft pink eyes widened his head snapping up in shock. The butler had already escaped to his room.

Shitsuo closed the door closing his eyes. What had he just said? Sliding off his tie, the butler trudged over to the bed dropping down on to the soft covers. This room was where Sakuraya had arranged. If he had left it to his master then he would either be outside the door or curled up on the floor at the end of the bed like a dog.

Why hadn't the elegant raven been his master? That's the way things should've been. When he was a child the question had been asked, his choices were to either go with Izaya, Psyche, Hibiya or to stay in the house with Sakuraya. He had chose to stay. It was Hibiya that had kicked off acting spoilt. To stop his temper tantrum, his own choice had been taken away sticking him with the arrogant jerk.

To his master he was worthless, not even human. "I wanted to be with you." Folding his arms over his eyes he let the first tears fall.

"...then say it." He hadn't heard the door open. Neither had he heard the soft footsteps to the bed. "Shitsuo, I love you. I always have."

Shitsuo blinked breath hitching. "...really?" Soft fingers rested on his cheek.

"You are the only one I care about." He didn't move as the raven climbed onto the bed straddling his hips. Shitsuo panicked inwardly, Sakuraya moved closer, licking at the tears he had shed. "I want to see you smile." His fingers wrapped in the pink material.

"Then...make me yours."

While his master slept blissfully unaware of what he was doing. Each article of his clothing was dropped to the floor. "You are beautiful." Shitsuo smiled faintly.

"Then you are perfection." Underneath the feminine facade, Sakuraya was still a man.

Sakuraya smiled. Not one of his fake innocent ones, no this was sincere and was only for one person. Shrugging his shoulders he let the material slide from his shoulders, reaching down to untie the rest. "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long." Underneath him the blond agreed, the distance between them closing.

"I will take you away from him. I already made a call." It was demeaning having to ask any of his cousins for help but for the love of his life he would do anything. Shitsuo smiled but he knew the butler still didn't believe him. Closing the gap they shared their first kiss, their lips barely touching. Then their second, followed by so many more.

Beneath him he could feel a bulge rubbing against his ass. Then again he was in the same state, finally getting to spend time with his first love. His hands splayed, fingers exploring every inch of skin. "Shitsuo. Hibiya... has he?" He didn't know what he would do if the faux blond had already been touched.

"No. I'm not good enough to be near him."

The raven smiled, lathering kisses along the blond's jaw, one hand sliding to touch the growing arousal. "Ah." Every expression he kept to memory, not one would be forgotten.

Their limbs entwined, heat filling both of them, a rising fever that wouldn't be contained in the solace of each other's embrace. "Nn."

Their bodies connected, the two of them separated for so long finally becoming one, their shadow cast across the wall in the light. "Don't hide it, Shitsuo. I want to see everything."

"Sorry. I've never disobeyed him before." His heart swelled in his chest knowing that Shitsuo had broken his silence for him.

"Thank you."

Their words were lost, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, there weren't enough hours until the sun would rise and their tryst would be discovered. "Ahn. Saku-" His hips rocked forward massaging his love's prostate. "Feels so good."

Shitsuo covered his face, feeling fresh tears fall. The man he loved was so gentle it hurt. "Shitsuo?" Shaking his head he felt soft hands try to lift away his own. "Don't hide. Please. Not from me." Those gentle fingers threaded through his hair trying to soothe him. "I won't hurt you."

"No, I know. That's the problem. I- I never dreamed-"

His arms slowly looped around the slim neck pulling them closer together. "I love you, Sakuraya." His back arched in surprise, pleasure running through his nerves. His legs spread wider giving his chosen master more space to move. Even so the raven continued to love him slowly, making him feel every movement. Looking up he found himself looking into bright pink eyes, a mirror reflecting his own feelings back at him. This was where he was meant to be.

Shitsuo blinked awake, finding himself unwilling to move. It was already morning, the sun was up and his master was calling for him. Getting ready to throw the covers back, the arm draped over him made him pause. "...Sakuraya" The raven was still fast asleep looking peaceful.

"COMMONER!" It was time to go. Reluctantly he lifted the slim arm slipping from the bed. The only clothes he had brought with him were scrunched up on the floor. A knock at the door alerted him that they were no longer alone. Standing there staring at him was the maid. "Sorry to disturb you. Hibiya-san is calling."

His uniform was ruffled and would be no where up to standard. "Where have you been?" Great, his master was in an irritable mood. "I expected my breakfast and hour ago and what are you wearing?" A knock at the door made him freeze. Especially since it was Sakuraya who answered. Angry that he wasn't the centre of attention his master made himself known striding down the steps.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you again Saku-chan." Standing outside was none other than his master's cousin Izaya. "Ah, Hibi-chan and Shi-chan are here too." The door closed someone else following in after. "I brought ootoro." His eyes narrowed seeing Sakuraya smile innocently.

All of them went into the comfy lounge room. "What's that?" Reluctantly he stood by his master's side, his fist clenched so that he didn't reach out to the other raven. Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"This? This is my lover, Shizu-chan." Shitsuo blinked in surprise, the man was identical to him that he would think it was a clone.

"I want him." Two sets of eyes narrowed, a low growl coming from the blond.

"Hm? Well you can't have him. Now Saku-chan. I got what you needed."

Hibiya fell silent his eyes falling to the piece of paper. "Commoner, we're leaving." Both Izaya and Sakuraya were smiling, both of them malicious.

"Hibi-chan was a bad boy. This contract is the one which was accepted but hadn't been signed by Shi-chan." Ah so they had kept them.

"And this one, is the one signed by Shi-chan. Hibi-chan, who do you think Shi-chan chose to be his master?" The fake prince went into a full blown strop.

"He's mine." Taking a deep breath he took a step back. Then another to the side and another forward until he was standing by Sakuraya's side.

In front of his eyes the contract to Hibiya was ripped in half. "Shi-chan goes back to Saku-chan." Crimson eyes twinkled mischievously. "You two have already slept together, haven't you?" His old master froze.

"...I don't want him any more. I want him. Give me him. He's mine." As usual the faux prince wanted what he couldn't have.

Shitsuo let the raven lead him away. "You can help me attend to the roses." The two of them left the room.

"You knew? That I chose you?" The grip on his hand tightened.

"I hoped. I'll show you how to de-thorn them."

Lost in their own little they were finally together as it should have been in the first place. Plucking up one of the finished roses, Shitsuo leaned forward sliding it into the raven's hair. Moving back his hand was caught and brought against soft lips.

End


	11. The only exception

Title:- The only exception

Pairing:- Roppi x Tsuki

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Yaoi, Tiny bit of molesting

Summary:- Roppi was cold to everyone except one. Tsuki was afraid of everyone except one.

A/N:- This one is for . Enjoy.

It was the same every day. Roppi Orihara scowled looking out of the window of his shared apartment. The sun was shining- disgusting. The birds were chirping away-revolting and the vile humans were swarming the streets like ants. It was a wonder why he even bothered to wake up.

Stepping back from the window, the raven picked up his coffee making his way back to the bedroom where the only sight he wanted to see was sound asleep in their king size bed. The covers were a mix of red white and black, like the rest of the bedroom and apartment.

A brief smile touched his lips, seeing the shock of blond hair poking out from the warmth of the covers. "Tsuki, are you waking up today?" Both of them had been together since childhood. The two of them had finished high school and agreed to move in with each other.

A soft groan sounded, bright crimson eyes blinking at him. "Roppi-kun? You're up early." The barely awake blond rolled out of bed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Weren't you going to look for a job today?"

Both of them had problems with their personalities. Tsuki was timid and afraid of his own shadow along with everything else. Roppi hated anyone and everything. Tsuki looked down nibbling at his bottom lip. "Um yeah." He knew the blond struggled to hold jobs down. Slowly his lover was losing confidence in his self. All he could do was be by his side.

As for him he worked from home writing murder mysteries. Something decent that not even Izaya could solve within the first five minutes. The only one apart from Tsuki and his family that he came in contact with was his editor, an annoying woman that didn't know the meaning of personal space.

As for Tsuki he had to go out in the city finding job after job. None of them had lasted past a month. "I'm going to shower." His lover glanced back at him in invitation.

"Maybe later."

Sure he loved Tsuki but that didn't mean he would cling to the blond at every waking moment like Izaya did to Shizuo. "Oh, okay. I love you Roppi-kun." The raven grunted in response, watching his lover hurry from the room.

With a sigh Roppi shut himself away in the dark room, the only light coming from the computer screen. The walls were ridiculously thin but that was why the apartment had been so cheap. Closing his eyes he could hear shower switching on, followed by Tsuki's soft voice singing whatever new song he was hooked on. Opening the drawer to his desk, Roppi took out his glasses placing them on his nose.

Tapping at the mahogany desk, he knew he should start typing, anything to shut his editor up. Two sentences in and the shower stopped. It was bothersome. His lover was probably going to be scared again. The thought alone made him throw down his glasses in frustration.

"Roppi-kun, I'm going now." Pushing away from the desk, the door was thrown open. Standing outside was his lover, standing there in a hand me down bartender suit he had received from Shizuo, a worn satchel over his shoulder and a fluffy white scarf that Roppi had brought.

It was the first present he had ever brought anyone, even if it was too big. "Alright. Call me if anything happens." The blond smiled putting the tinted sunglasses on.

"I will, see you later."

Tsuki sighed knowing his lover wouldn't give him a kiss goodbye. Roppi wasn't one to show affection. Even so he knew with absolute certainty that the raven loved him. Walking to the elevator his smile dropped. He didn't want to leave the safety of his apartment.

Outside it was scary, his face looking down as if the comfortable scarf would act like a shield. None of his jobs had ended well, ending in either Izaya or Shizuo to intervene. Roppi never knew what actually happened, he didn't want to cause trouble.

His breathing became harsh and he knew soon he would have a panic attack. They were staring at him. A hand rested on his shoulder making him jump back in fear. "Woah, calm down, Tsu-chan." His guard relaxed slightly looking back at the identical raven. "...um sorry." He still didn't feel one hundred percent able to trust the informant. Izaya grinned.

"Not a problem, why don't you trust your brother in law, Hm?"

Tsuki smiled keeping the distance between them. "Shizuo-nii still doesn't know?" The raven smirked.

"What Shizu-chan doesn't know can't hurt him, or me for that matter. Where are you off to? Job hunting again?"

The blond nodded looking at his feet. Izaya knew the truth of what happened every time he was fired or had to quit. "Good luck. You have my number." The raven waved heading the way he had just left.

"Roppi! Aren't you going to let me in?" The raven grimaced remaining where he was. Of course his brother was never one to take a hint, the door unlocking and swinging open. "Why do you have a key?" Izaya shrugged slipping the silver shape into his pocket. "Get out!"

Crimson eyes twinkled, one hand resting on his shoulder, Izaya leaning over to drape over him. As usual it only pissed him off. "And here I came to help." Roppi scowled.

"I don't need you're help with anything."

"Oh that's right, it's Tsu-chan that needs help. I guess he hasn't told you yet." Gritting his teeth he grabbed Izaya's wrist. "What do you mean by that?" If Tsuki needed help he would call him straight away.

"Don't you know? The real reason Tsu-chan doesn't want to leave the apartment." His brother was teasing him. "What if I said that you aren't the only one who has touched him." Roppi froze at the thought. The blond wouldn't let anyone touch him. Not willingly anyway.

His thoughts were broken hearing an overly happy tune fill the room. "Ah, speak of the little lamb." Crimson eyes narrowed seeing his lover's name on the call screen. Why would Tsuki contact Izaya over him? "Hello, Tsu-chan. What can I do for you?"

"Ah! Well Shizu-chan is currently tied up. Quite literally in fact... No I haven't hurt him. Tsu-chan are you crying?" Resisting the urge to snatch the phone away, Roppi waited until Izaya finished. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Izaya. What the hell is going on?" The phone was put away.

"Are you worried? I have to get back to Shizu-chan. Our honeymoon period keeps getting interrupted. Roppi, please make sure to take care of your lover. I'm not a babysitter."

Tsuki wiped his eyes knowing Izaya was on his way. His cheeks were hot realizing where his brother was. There had been no problem getting a job. The problem was keeping it. Currently he was sitting behind the bathroom door head between his knees as his breathing got out of control.

Another panic attack had been triggered, black spots covering his vision. "Roppi-kun." His face was a mess, tears streaking his cheeks. Why couldn't he be more like Shizuo? It was doubtful that his brother went though the same harassment as he did.

A loud knock at the door made him jump. "Heiwajima. You've been in there long enough." He still hadn't calmed down enough. "Heiwajima open up." Why? Why did he have to go through this? "If you want to keep your job open up."

Tsuki shook his head not wanting to return home jobless again to his lover. His fingers trembled as he stood moving away from the door. His new boss grinned just like the others. "Get back to work."

His new job was in a bar, one which wouldn't be opening for a few more hours. It didn't matter where he went it was always the same. His head dropped unable to look at the man. Walking quickly past him, Tsuki squeaked feeling a hand on his butt.

"...no." Tsuki stood behind the bar, his personal space invaded. That hand was still on his ass squeezing roughly. The blond held onto one of the beer taps a shudder running through him. His wrists were tied around the tap by his new boss's tie.

"...no...please stop...I quit." A rough hand lifted his chin.

"I'm not letting you. This is your fault for seducing me with that face." Tsuki shook his head tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. It was the same as every single one of his previous jobs.

His own tie was slid from his neck and shoved roughly past his lips muffling his voice. Closing his eyes he tried not to think about the large hand that wasn't Roppi's hand kneeding his groin area. "Mmph!" Tsuki winced as his leg was kicked harshly sending him sprawling to his knees, the momentum pulling the handle. Beer poured over him drenching the front of his uniform and soaking his lap.

Lowering his head he tried not to think about the man towering over him. Soon Shizuo or Izaya would get there. He would be freed and allowed to return to the arms of his lover, once again pretending everything was okay.

"Hm, you're taking this better than I thought." Crimson eyes narrowed a growl leaving his throat. Angry was taking it lightly, Roppi was pissed beyond belief. Everyday he had urged his lover to go out and find work. Tsuki had never said anything to him. If he had known... Now he was standing outside a bar knocking on the door. This was where the call had come from according to his brother.

Next to him Izaya sighed, crouching down to pick the lock. Tsukishima was the only one that could put some emotions into his life. Pushing open the door he could hear a muffled whimper. Brushing off the arm that tried to hold him back, Roppi stormed forward throwing the hatch up. There on the floor was his lover barely dressed, one of Izaya's disgusting humans touching him.

Clenching his fists, his own knife slipped into his hand. "Get the fuck away from Tsuki!" The blond's panicked eyes flashed open looking up at him. It wouldn't happen again. If he had to keep the innocent blond locked away in the apartment to keep him safe, so be it.

One expensive boot came crashing down on the man's ankle hearing a satisfying crack. The man screamed trying to get up. Roppi kicked him back down, knife twirling in his hand, slamming it down into the soft flesh of the stranger's hand. Looking up from the floor Tsuki had tears flowing down his cheeks.

That sight alone made him want to rip the man apart. He was the cold not caring one. The one that hated humans and practically everything else. Sure he tolerated Izaya and Shizuo, but the only one he actually gave a damn about was his Tsukishima.

His vision went red, dark thoughts consuming his usually logical mind. Someone else had dared to lay a hand on his lover. Raising the knife again, Roppi kicked out as a strong arm wrapped around his waist lifting him off of his target. "Let me down!" Never had he had such dangerous thoughts swirling in his head, blood rushing through his ears.

"Roppi, you're scaring Tsuki."

That stopped him, seeing his lover cowering on the floor, holding a stained shirt in front of him, now that his bonds had been cut. "You can put him down now, Shizu-chan." Roppi struggled to calm down as he was dropped back on his feet.

"R-Roppi-kun?" His lover sniffled running to him, trembling fingers clenched in his jacket.

Tsuki's now former ex boss backed away slowly scrambling his feet and limping as fast as he could from the bar. Behind him Shizuo's knuckles cracked. "...Shizuo. Thanks for protecting Tsuki. You won't be needed any more. You can go ahead and enjoy your honey moon period." So he was still pissed. Neither one of them had told him.

Coffee eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" His brother laughed nervously.

"Shizu-chan, he's getting away." Shizuo glared, his fingers one second away from lifting Izaya from the ground, a pair of hand cuffs were still attached to his wrist, the end broken.

"We'll talk later, flea. This best not be another one of your games." Roppi left the married couple to it, making sure his lover was properly dressed and carrying him bridal style into the waiting cab.

Tsuki hadn't spoken a single word. Standing in the shower he let the water cascade over his filthy body. It had happened again. And this time Roppi was the one to save him. "Tsuki! Hurry up!" The blond sniffed, he still reeked of beer. The door slammed back his lover deciding not to wait any more. "Roppi-kun!" A whimper left him as one splayed hand slammed into the wall beside his head.

"Anything like this happens. You tell me. Not Izaya and not your brother." Roppi was angry at him. Lowering his head he nodded miserably. "...You I-...Tsuki come take a bath with me."

The water was soothing as he slipped in, Roppi's arms wrapping around his waist. It was the first time they had done something like this. "Um...Roppi-kun, I'm sorry." Tsuki winced as a hand raised smacking him across the back of his head.

"Idiot. Numbskull. Don't apologize for something like that." Rubbing where he had been hit he gazed down into the water.

"I made you angry."

His response was an irritated sigh. "I'm not mad at you. But you should have told me. I'm pissed because someone else touched you. Someone made you cry." Shaking his head wildly, the water sloshed as he tried to turn his body to face the raven. "Where did that bastard touch you?" Crimson eyes were dark.

"...Kiss and touched...all over...Sorry." His wrists were still red from where the rope had been too tight cutting into his skin. Closing his eyes he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Tsuki! Look at me!" His eyes snapped open, feeling harsh but gentle fingers stroke his cheek, pulling him forward so he leaned on the raven's chest.

The kiss was soft but unyielding, bit by bit the man's disgusting touches overridden by his lover. "R-Roppi-kun." His body shifted, rubbing against the arousal teasing his cheeks.

"Shut up. " Obeying the demand, his arms looped around Roppi's neck, letting the man do as he wished.

A hot tongue stroked along his jaw line. "Where else?" His nipples were poked, one finger circling before pinching. "Here?" Tsuki nodded his back arching, grinding further into the warmth below him. "Roppi-ah!" His own arousal was growing knowing that it was the one he loved that was touching him.

The raven's possessive touches sent heat to every part of his body, desire consuming him, making him something he didn't think was possible. "R-Roppi-kun, I want you..." His cheeks flushed hips moving in need.

"I'm not done yet. Did he touch you here?" With a small squeak Tsuki nodded. "I hope your brother rips him apart." The blond couldn't reply as a hand wrapped around his shaft, the other teasing the skin of his balls.

"I am the only one who can touch you!" Thoroughly embarrassed Tsuki smiled. "I am the only one you can love! You are mine!" Slicked fingers finally circled the tight rim pushing past the muscle.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm yours. I only love, R-Roppi-kun." His lips were stolen again, fingers carding through his hair. Flicking his tongue out he let his lover take control.

Tsuki convulsed as he slowly lowered his stretched entrance onto the waiting arousal. "H-hurts." One splayed hand rested on his lower back soothing him as he tried to take him lover inside.

"Idiot. Do it slowly." No one except for him knew that Roppi had a heart and truthfully he wanted to be a little selfish and keep it to himself.

"Ah...nn..."

"Relax, it's all in. I'm going to move now." Tears beaded and fell, a feverish tongue licking them away. Closing his eyes, Tsuki raised himself a little. When would he change? Why couldn't he be like Shizuo. Strong and able to protect himself. Why hadn't he been the one born with super strength?

"Idiot! You're fine like this." Had he spoken out loud?

Roppi was the one doing most of the work, guiding his body, making sure he didn't slip or get sick. His hips rolled slamming down, the same time as Roppi thrust up. The two of them finding their own rhythm. "Ah ha...nn...feels good...Roppi – ah!" Every inch was touched, his body confused of where he should be feeling pleasure as it racked him. "C-Close."

"Then cum." Tsuki cried out as he went over the edge soaring higher than he thought possible.

His body shook, exhaustion setting in as his arms drooped, head resting on his lover's shoulder. "Damn, you're crushing me." Tsuki felt his eyes slip shut not having the energy to say sorry. "Tsuki?" The last thing he felt was a deep warmth filling him before he gave himself over to the peaceful and much needed rest.

It felt like he was drifting high on a fluffy cloud. He felt safe and content. His nose twitched knowing his lover was near, arms reaching out and never wanting to let go. Tsuki blinked in shock. Hadn't he just been in the bath? Instead he found himself in their shared bed, the covers pulled up high, a warm arm around his waist.

Next to him fast asleep was his lover. "Roppi-kun?" Tsuki sighed knowing he had ruined his lover's work schedule. Crimson eyes flicked open, pulling him close as he tried to wriggle free.

"Stay here. Tch. Turns out I'm just like him." Blinking in confusion, Tsuki found himself flipped back onto the sheets, crimson eyes staring into his own. "...Not too bad. I guess."

"Roppi-kun?" It was weird how his lover was acting. Not that he didn't like it. Sometimes all he wanted to do was cuddle the raven. "TT-tomorrow-" His lips were snatched away, determination in that sharp gaze.

"You're not going out again. Not unless I'm with you. I'm sure I- tch...Izaya can find you some sort of work you can do from home. You are not to leave my side."

The grip around him tightened, his head burrowing into Roppi's chest, a wide smile touching his lips. "Yes, Roppi-kun." Closing his eyes Tsuki stretched his arms wrapping them around his lover. The two of them held each other, for the moment it was just them in their own little world and neither one wanted to let go.

End


	12. Careful what you say

Title:- Careful what you say

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Yaoi

Summary:- Shizuo knew it was a bad idea to mention Izaya's height. His god complexed lover could be more than a little sensitive.

A/N:- This one is for Guest. Enjoy.

Like every normal couple they bickered and argued. Okay so normal people didn't slap with knives or throw the sofa at the wall. Then again Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima were anything but normal. A god and a monster. Supposedly enemies through and though with a deep burning hatred for one another. Or so they had thought, turns out neither one understood what love at first sight was. The pent up frustration exploded one particular chase when They were a little too close to Izaya's apartment.

Not that they had reached the penthouse apartment. The poor elevator was the one that witnessed their act, two heated bodies slamming against the steel walls. The day they had come out as a couple, every resident of Ikebukuro looked like hell had frozen over.

That was six months ago, When his god complexed lover had moved him in without his permission. And now they were together on the bed, sharp crimson eyes glaring at him. It looked like he was going to end up with a new scar. Maybe a new wall would be needed too.

"Did you just call me short?" Shizuo sighed sitting up.

"Well you are. I'm taller than you." It was the wrong thing to say.

"Stand up. You aren't that much taller." Not one to back down, the two of them stood back to back, the raven coming up to his shoulders.

"Fine. But I can still pin you down. Your height doesn't help you then does it?" As if to prove a point, Shizuo was pushed back onto the soft covers, his lover straddling his hips.

"Maybe that's because I don't need to push you away." Izaya laughed.

"Oh, so Shizu-chan likes opening his legs. Good to know."

His lover's words were biting. A pissed Izaya did not bode well for his body. He still had the last scar a little too close to his balls. "Shut up! I didn't mean it like that, only that you could do with some growing. Maybe drink milk, it worked for me."

The switchblade came down barely missing his skin. The look of anger was gone replaced with a not so innocent smirk. Coffee eyes watched apprehensively. There was no need to worry though, his lover stormed from the room, the bedroom door slamming shut.

Shizuo only grunted rolling from the bed to grab his cigarettes. It was just another fight, nothing changed. If they didn't have at least five a month then he would think the high maintenance raven was sick. "Here we go again."

Shizuo was in the bath when his lover returned home. Surely Izaya wouldn't attack him when he was naked? Glancing at the scar along his forearm, the blond shook his head. Okay so he would. Clenching his fists he waited for the door to be thrown open a knife being thrown his way.

"Shizu-chan. I'm home." Eh? Why did he sound so damn happy? The door opened his lover already topless. "You're still in the bath?" Shizuo blinked in confusion. "Let me join you."

Weren't they supposed to be fighting? "Izaya? Are you okay?" The raven grinned kicking his jeans aside to slide into the bath with him.

"Me? I'm fine. I don't want to fight any more, Shizu-chan."

Izaya's lips were soft against his own, his back touching the ceramic. Sly fingers slipped underwater touching him in all the right places. "Fuck, flea." The benefit of their fights was the great make up sex.

Shizuo glanced out of the window seeing the sun had already fallen. His hips were a little sore but like the rest of his body he would get over it quickly. Izaya was laying next to him curled up like a cat looking content with himself.

Innocent crimson flicked up. "Shizu-chan, about earlier...sorry." Coffee eyes bulged. Did Izaya just apologize? "I got you something." And a gift?

"Who are you and what have you done with my flea?"

The raven pouted swatting his arm. "Shut up, Shizu-chan. Maybe I just don't want to fight anymore." A thin silver chain was dropped into his open palm.

"Uh, thanks." Lifting the chain there was a small silver bell hanging from it. Taking a closer look he was sure there was something black swirling inside it.

His gift was tiny and delicate, almost too afraid to break it, it was handed back to his lover. "Can you put it on for me?" Izaya smiled.

"Sure, Shizu-chan." It occurred to him that he was being treated like a girl again, the raven on his knees gently connecting the links. As soon as it touched his skin he felt a shiver running through his body.

"Thanks. Did you feel that?" His finger stroked the small bell.

"Hm? No. Is something wrong?" So it was just him. Shaking his head Shizuo settled down with his lover.

"No, nothing."

That night, the room felt hotter than usual, his skin was on fire. Why was it so damn hot? Throwing the covers back he tossed and turned knowing he wouldn't get any sleep but trying anyway. Next to him Izaya didn't stir.

Maybe he was getting sick? It was rare but it happened. His throat felt dry his skin itchy. Slipping from the bed Shizuo trudged unsteadily from the bedroom. His vision spun, the light catching the bell around his neck. "...knew it." His legs stopped moving as he fell forward heading straight for the floor.

Shizuo groaned forcing his eyes open. Damn it. Running a hand through his hair his hand hit something that felt hard like bone. Confusion turned to dread his fingers trailing along the new additions. "Izaya!"

"You called? Hm, they suit you." The blond went to sit up, his hand catching something that made him wince. A tail. He had a fucking tail.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Crimson eyes gleamed with mirth.

"I thought that would've been obvious seeing as you have a cow bell around your neck."

The flea was right, his little gift had grown. Too late he realized why he had been turned into a cow. Izaya straddled his hips grinding down hard. "Fuck! Yoooou-" a hand clapped over his mouth at the noise.

"I'm only following your suggestion, Shizu-chan."

Once again he had been caught in his lover's web of deceit. "Now I'm sure you know this but just to check. Where does milk come from?" Shizuo pulled his tail hiding it from view. Not that it helped since he had already been stripped.

"-you didn't..."

Seeing that smirk, Shizuo lifted the covers seeing a perfectly flat stomach. Sighing in relief he glared at the raven. "Your plan screwed up. No udders." Izaya only shrugged.

"Well then, I guess it would need to come from somewhere else. Wouldn't it?"

"Flea! Don't you dare fuck with my dick." Izaya laughed wagging a finger.

"As fun as that would be, you're wrong." The covers were pulled back, revealing his chest. Splayed hands rested on his stomach caressing his skin.

"Ow! That hurts." Why the hell were his nipples so sore?

His chest felt more sensitive than usual, sly fingers curling close to the nubs. Already he could feel blood run south. His nerves went into overdrive as his bud was flicked. "Ah! Yooou bastard."

"Now now Shizu-chan."

His fists clenched and unclenched, his mouth dropping open. "Ah these are swollen. Does it feel good?" Shizuo shook his head, wanting Izaya to keep touching him like that, wanting him to stop.

"Look, something is coming out. Time to dig in." His toes curled as a hot tongue flicked over the inflamed area. His hips bucked head tossing from side to side. Izaya grinned up at him as he suckled. "Stooo-ah!"

The raven's hips ground down on him again driving him crazy. Sharp teeth scraped a little against the pink bud. "Ah! Coming out." Trying to move away Izaya moved on to the other milk source. Closing his eyes he could do nothing as his body lost control, a wet stickiness between his legs.

At last Izaya stopped wiping the creamy dribble from his chin. "You know, I think I like milk from Shizu-chan." Shizuo said nothing his cheeks red. He had cum just from having his nipples played with. "I think Shizu-chan likes this too."

His lover gave him a knowing smirk shifting position so the rest of the now soiled covers were pulled back and tossed on the floor. "Look what we have here. His relieved member was held and teased. "I think you should ride me."

Coffee eyes narrowed, anger slowly rising through the pleasure he was feeling. "Why don't I just strangle yoou instead?" Damn his voice. Izaya only laughed lapping at the leaking nub.

"Aw, Shizu-chan. Don't you want me to play with these?"

"Fucking flea!" Shizuo growled at his lover feeling three slicked fingers stretch him. He hated the position having to listen to Izaya's teasing and very graphic voice. "Ah, look how easy my fingers go in, you really should stop denying your urges."

"Shut up!" Yanking sly fingers from his entrance, Shizuo slowly went down guiding his egotistical lover inside him inch by inch. "Ah ooh!" Slamming down Izaya knew his body well enough to find that little spot inside him.

"Shizu-chan, lean forward." God knows why he followed the command, adjusting his position, his chest dangerously close to that sinfully wicked tongue. "Mm, Tastes so good. Might even be on par with my beloved ootoro."

The blond groaned sharp teeth grazing his nipple. The raven began to suckle, one hand pumping his neglected shaft. "Ooh ooh! Fuck. Izaya! Moore." It occurred to him that he may have let his guard down completely and maybe if there was a camera in the apartment then it would be used against him during their next argument.

"Mm... Ah. Shizu-chan is squeezing so tight." His face flushed bangs covering his eyes as he looked down. "Maybe you like being a cow?"

"Fuck off with the commentary! Just move already." Crimson eyes gleamed. Oh shit!

All coherent speech stopped, broken sounds rebounding from the walls. A wet sheen covered his skin, his hips moving to slam down on the waiting length, chest flush against his lover as his stamina drained.

"S-Shizu-chan!" Ignoring the flea his body continued to move, that build-up nearly over, his cock painfully hard and dripping. Slim hands reached up grabbing his horns and pulling harshly. "Fuck!"

So damn close to the edge. Crimson eyes were lustful nothing innocent in that gaze. "I want more." More milk. More pleasurable pain from his overly sore nipples. With a growl Shizuo clenched his cheeks as punishment making the raven laugh. "I want Shizu-chan to feed me."

It took a moment for the request to sink in, coffee eyes widening. "Wha?" His lips were stolen, feverish muscles entwining. Izaya tasted of him, maybe it wasn't too bad. Hovering over the expectant flea, Shizuo felt his face turn bright red, reaching to tweak his nipple. "Ah!" His finger tips became damp, creamy liquid leaking out and into the raven's open mouth. "Ah! Shizu-chan is-"

The blond clapped a hand over that embarrassing and talkative mouth. Turning away, he finished himself off. Eyes rolled back, panting harshly. His body convulsed as Izaya slammed into him as hard and far as he could go, filling him to the brim.

A little while later, Shizuo lay on the bed, his body more than a little sore. "Turn me back." Izaya pouted.

"But I like Shizu-chan this way." Reaching up he grabbed one of his horns.

"Then I'll rip the damn thing off." Already it hurt showing that they were really attached.

"Wait. Fine." Slim fingers hooked the chain of the necklace, tugging him closer. As soon as the clasp was undone he could feel something drain.

"There." Ah, his lover was sulking. Too bad he wasn't accepting any gifts any time soon. "Hmph. Now what am I supposed to do?" Shizuo sighed.

"Why don't you just stuff your face like usual?" His brow twitched feeling the silence in the room. Oh crap.

"Are you calling me fat?" Shaking his head he wondered whether to pull Izaya close or run the fuck away.

"No. I just mean you spend a lot of time in Russian Sushi." Crimson eyes widened.

"You are calling me fat!" Shizuo groaned knowing exactly where this was going.

"Damn it, flea. I'm not calling you fat. Just go and eat your damn fish." Izaya paused a smirk touching his lips.

"Oh. I get it. Shizu-chan is jealous." Really he should have picked the latter.

"I'm not bloody jealous." If anything he could get some peace and quiet.

A single skilled finger drew patterns on his chest. "Well then. Why don't have both you and my delicious ootoro at the same time?" Shizuo sighed shoving his lover from the bed.

"Hell no." Behind him he could hear Izaya whine.

"But Shizu-chan. You know I always get what I want." Taking out his cigarettes, Shizuo slammed the door.

End


End file.
